P3: Blade of the Fool
by Sky's Eternity
Summary: A fic inspired by MagnusRanger and Dropletofsour P3 Style staring Shizuka Yamato, an original character, and the story that changed everything that day onwards.
1. Night of Meetings

Disclaimer: SMT and SMT Persona belong and are property to Atlus, original characters belong to the author (me). Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 1: Night of Meetings

Home, sweet home. Huh?

It's been w_aaaaa_y to long since I've been here. Wonder what's changed? Well, it's not like I could remember it anyway. Being a brat and all after moving away, my mind's kinda fuzzy looking back when I was that age; oh well. Might as well grab my gear and get my ass straight to that dorm... what was it?

Oh yeah. The Gekkoukan School Dorms.

... weird name. Wait isn't that school funded by those extremely powerful and tight-assed Kirijo Group? Whatever. Not like it has anything to do me anyhow, just going to go and get my education-DAMN IT! Shit. I'm late for my train! Damn Airport delays!

This is exactly what I get for sleeping in and nearly missing my flight-

Crashing into something solid and hard wasn't fun. Owww... I could feel my ass bruising from the floor plate. "Damn it that hurt..." I murmured at least I think I murmured. "'Orry about that, was my fault." And it was too, hell I AM listening to my Ipod with music on.

Speaking of which: Gurren Lagan HELL YEAH!

The kid, flustered a bit under my gaze a bit as he mumbled something on the lines of: "It's fine... sorry... my fault." Had to admit, the kid was pretty young as he got up from and floor, before helping me up while avoiding my gaze. Wait, wasn't that the sign of respect for someone older then you? Note to self: Look up customs. Though, the kid didn't seem to look remotely Japanese, maybe European or North American. The kid bowed quickly before running past me just close enough that I could see the bangs on his hair move slightly.

Wait was that kid...? Nah. Couldn't be... could it?

SHIT!

The TRAIN!

Running at the speed of light (Yes... I know, that' s not possible) I was able to catch it before the guy was even able to leave, giving me a weird look. What? I don't look THAT weird... other then the green hair and the red eyes-but those aren't my fault! Blame my genetics people, I had nothing to do with how I look like!

Thankfully having my Ipod with me helped drown out the stares and idiocy that seemed to catch on from one person to the other. Really, I always knew stupidity was contagious but this was just plaining ridiculous! The bus... well train actually went surprisingly fast. Time flies when your listening to your favorite tones! Turning up as loud as I can and bobbing my head up and down, definitely worth the looks I'm getting from these people ... hehehehe... Speaking of which urgh...

I'm just NOW starting to feel the jet lag.

Aahhhh here's my stop. Damn, talk about fast.

I gave the driver a wave, it was polite of course as the man speedily drove away. Well that was rude, hopefully I won't see him again. Alrighty then, it's nearly night fall so I should probably get my ass straight towards this dorm place thingy, where exactly was it again? The map was stuffed straight into my lovely spaced pocket, where I kept all of my others things. Head straight and take a few lefts? Sounds good to me-

... huh?

Oh. Great. It's the Green-Zone. Here I was hoping to escape it, damn my luck sucks. Guess it's the same everywhere and it seems that animals can be free during the Green-Zone? Huh, well nothing too important. Strange color for a butterfly.

Coffins! Coffins! Coffins!

Ohhh how I just _love _coffins can't you tell? And yes I AM being sarcastic. I've seen enough dead bodies to last me an entire life time. Seeing an endless stream of them and having them lead me straight towards the dorm was VERY helpful who says you can't get by without reading?

So here it is then, we'll better head straight in while I'm here. Hold up, where are the lights in the dorm working? Most the electricity used items seemed to malfunction and shut off during this time. Maybe the students or adult inside are can walk around during this hour, well I might not be the only one.

... I have the sudden feeling I'm going to deeply regret thinking that.

Opening the door and going inside was plaining easy. It didn't seem like anyone was home, yet the door was unlocked. Strange.

"Your late." HOLY SHIT JAILBAIT! "I've been waiting for you for a long time."

LIke hell you have! And I'm not interested in jailbait!

The boy snapped his fingers. "... Now if you want to proceed," The tiny thin booked opened to a semi-blank page. "Don't worry all it says that you take responsibility for your actions."

That's it? Really? Here I thought it was a restraining order or something. Taking the pen and carefully scanning the paper:

_"I _ here by take any and all responsibility for my actions." _

So it is what the kid said. Well you've got yourself a deal, kiddo. I quickly signed my name before handing the paper straight back to the kid. And when did he exactly move towards the chair? I never saw him move...

"No one can escape time." The kid stated, his eyes flickering eerily in the night. "It delivers us all to the same end." Okaaaaay creepy enough? "You can't plug your ears and you can't close your eyes." The thin book was turned before vanishing completely. "

.HELL.

"And so it begins." The kid's voice stroke a cord in me. Damn, the poor kid sounded so forlorn. The darkness from the shadows seem to wrap around the kids body before vanishing too. Well, have to admit the kid not only has balls but also a nice disappearing act.

Well at least I can finally get some pea-

"Who's there?"

GOD DAMN IT!

A young girl, with brown hair wearing a pink sweater and skirt was staring at me intensely. Lifting up and revealing a gun strapped on her leg. Her eyes never left mine and looked like rather pale at my presence, nonetheless she seemed ready to use the gun.

She wants a fight? Fine. I'll gladly give her one.

I could practically feel my smirk forming. "What gotta problem pinky?"

The girl didn't even say anything, though looked a bit taken back and-

"TAKE WAIT!"

I glanced. That's right, I just glanced towards the extremely gorgeous red head that was standing there. Didn't know if Pinky would take advantage of my lack of attention, though by the looks of this other girl. It might just be worth it to get shot.

The girl smiled at him, "I didn't think you'd arrive so late." I guess she's the nice one then. "My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

The brunette gave me a darkly look. Hey I don't like you either bitch. "... Who's he?" I CAN hear you, ya know!

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to be assigned here." Mitsuru elaborated to the both of us it seems.

Co-Ed Dorms was that even allowed?

"Is it okay for him to stay here?" The brunette continued as if I wasn't here. Seriously I'm standing RIGHT beside you pinky, I can hear you loud and clear.

"HE has a name, THANK you." I pitched in, getting rather annoyed at being talked to as if I wasn't even in the room bowing towards Mitsuru. "My name is Shizuka Yamato, I'm 17 years old and I'll be attending Gekkoukan High School as junior. Nice to meet the two of you."

For the mental record: WHY isn't it NOT okay for me to stay here? You know... besides me a guy sharing this dorm with two (and probably more) girls.

"He'll eventually be moved to the boys dorm." Mitsuru continued onwards.

Wait... so what was the point in me staying here if this dorm is Co-ed. It is Co-ed right?

"This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be junior this spring, just like you."

Yukari gave a look. "... Hey." Gee, thanks for the warm welcome.

"Pleasure to meet you." I repeated.

... "... uhh... yeah..."

Hoo-ray for a delayed reply.

"Nice to meet you too." She added with a smile on her face. The negative feeling from her seemed to have failed, well at least she isn't a total bitch.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest." Mitsuru said looking at me with some concern. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your stuff should already be there."

"Oh... I'll show you the way." Yukari offered with a smile. Getting a bit nice know aren't you?

I nodded, however. Getting some sleep would be the best idea. "Thanks Takeba-san, Kirijo-san-"

"Please. Just call me Mitsuru, Kirijo-san is my father." She insisted with a smile on her face, while tossing her hair. "I'll be upstairs in the lounge. I have some work that I need to get done for the morning. Good night." Giving a bow she walked away.

"School hasn't stated yet... has it?" My knowledge of Japanese school systems were rather nil.

"...Don't mind it." Yukari told me after a long pause as she lend straight up the stairs.

Man, this dorm is SWEET! A kitchen, lounge, Tv, Vending machine!

Yukari was standing at the very end of the hall after I quickly checked the Vending machine for some drinks, in case I needed me a pick me up. "This is it!" Yukari announced rather cheerfully. "Pretty easy to remember, huh?... Since it's at the end of the hall." She then took my hand and placed a key into mine. "Oh! Make sure you don't lose your key or else you'll never hear the end of it..." I nearly snickered. it must have HAD to happen to her judging by her expression.

"So any questions?"

...Should I? "Nah, thanks Yukari." I made my way over to the door. I just want to sleeep...

"Ummm... can I ask you something?" Yukari's timid voice managed to catch my attention. Giving her a look she continued. "On your way from the station was everything okay?"

"It was fine." I lied through my teeth, well partially anyway. Having the world turn into the Green-Zone and seeing coffins everywhere was pretty much a normal experience for me. "Anything else?"

Yukari shook her looking rather pleasant. "... Never mind, then." Giving a wave good night. "Well I'd better get going..." She paused in her stride before glancing at me. "I'm sure you still have other question, but let's save them for later, okay?" Watching her run wasn't the most horrifying scene I've ever seen in my life but it was near that leave, shuddering as Yukari had vanished into the darkness of the dorm.

Finally. Now I can get some s_leeeeee_p.

* * *

Chapter 1-End.

For the longest time I've always wanted to write a Persona 3 fic, but it wasn't until I read P3: FES by SamJazz, A Fool Named Fortune by MagnusRagnar and Lusanti Style by DropletofSour I never really had the courage. These three helped inspire me to get this fic in the making to actually going. To be honest, this fic was planned out WAAAY before I even read any of these and pretty much have everything set up, and ready to go. Though those who know me are fully aware of how I feel about Yukari. I promise though, _not _to bash her.

Character pairings and Social Links, which have been altered, have already been decided upon, so please look forward to it. Constructive Criticism and reviews are always welcome.


	2. Gekkoukan High

Chapter Two: Gekkoukan High

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I nearly spilt my green tea. Damn it, did Yukari JUST realize that I was awake?

"Ugh... does she always have to be so loud?" Another guy with grey hair murmured rubbing the side of his head rather painfully, taking a seat in front of me. The poor guy looked like he had a bit of a rough night as he quickly dove straight into his meal and utterly ignoring my existence.

Hey, I got no problem with that. When a guy's got to eat, a guy's got to eat.

"... Hey, your that new guy right?" So he finally realized I was here? He smiled. "Name's Sanada Akihiko, nice to meet you." Holding out his hand straight towards me. Akihiko was wearing a white dress shirt underneath a red vest while his front had a dark green tight and had a pair of black shoes with black pants. "I'm the Captain of the Boxing Club."

I took it. "Cool, Shizuka Yamato. I was the former Captain of the Kendo Club back at my old school." I probably won't join the Kendo Club here, wouldn't want my former team mates pissing their pants when they seem me. I nearly snickered out loud.

"Kendo, huh? Sure you don't want to take up boxing instead?"

"Sorry Sanada-senpai, I may like fist fighting but my heart lays with the sword. Its been be in my family for generations." I answered truthfully, as I gestured towards my kendo bag that laid beside me. My dad, well uncle in blood, ran a dojo and travels all over the world with me being dragged behind him... which pretty much answers why I was the Captain of the Kendo team in current previous school that I had just left. Finishing my tea," So it's not just something I can go ahead and change. Though, I don't plan on joining the kendo club here."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Huh... is that so? Well whatever you want then." Glancing at the time, he stood up. "Well I'm heading to the bus. You can stay here and wait for Yukari if you want, or you can come with me." He shrugged. "Up to you."

"I'll go with you." I quickly took up his offer. Akihiko already came off way better then Yukari anyway. "I already have my stuff to go. By they where is Ki... I mean, Mitsuru-senpai?"

Akihiko blinked at me for a moment as he grabbed his stuff. "What you didn't know?" When he saw the look I had, he smirked. The bastard. "You'll see then," Smirking cheekily at me. "YUKARI WE'RE LEAVING SO DON'T WAIT UP FOR US!"

Silence as the two of us made our way to the door.

"WHAT!"

Exit stage left.

* * *

Never again will I ever take the train with Sanada Akihiko, again.

Instead of taking the entire train straight towards the school and simply walk a good ten minute if not five, he made pulled be off the train and got off. At an ENTIRELY different stop before making the two of us making a mad dash straight towards the sch-

Ho...ly... shit...

Akihiko looked at smugly. "There was a reason why I did that."

This school was FRICKIN huge, this place was the best way to even get a fully view of it. I had to admit it was a rather beautiful scene with the sunlight rays pressing against the white mineral of the building, the clock I could see from a distance, I can tell that the two of us still had time until opening ceremony began. No matter how long I keep on staring toward that direction the amount of awesomeness never ceases. Make me wonder why Akihiko brought me all the way out here anyway?

"What is this a date?" I joked.

Akihiko snorted loudly. "You wish!"

I opened my mouth to reply when a soft snort was heard, seeing a man standing there with a rather soft expression. He was rather tall and wore a peached apron overtop a dark green shirt and blue jeans, he seemed to be eyeing Aki and I rather whimsically.

"Ummm... can we help you?" Akihiko spoke up. NO Akihiko don't talk to the apron-wearing man, he's definitely evil! Evil I say, EVIL!

The man shook his head. "It's nothing... just you reminded me of two friends that I use to know. Just the ramblings of an old man."

"Your not that old," I pointed out.

The man's eyes flashed with an emotion that I couldn't catch in time. "Perhaps, nonetheless time isn't always about age." Both Akihiko and I exchanged a look, damn what happened to make this guy so bitter? He shook his head and smiled less sunnily then he had before hand. "Anyway here," holding out to flowers, one yellow and the other pink.

"This is the first time receiving something from a guy," I joked accepting the flower good-naturedly. The flower bothered me... why was I given a Rue and Akihiko received a Begonia?

Akihiko looked at me confused. "Huh... what do you mean by that?"

"... Never mind Akihiko." Apparently Mr. Boxer Champion here was rather dense. Why doesn't that surprise me? "Just accept the flower. Thanks Mr..." The guy was gone. "What? He was just standing there awhile ago!" Talk about creepy-creepiness.

"Who cares c'mon if we don't get moving we'll be late for the opening ceremony... Mitsuru will end up executing us." Akihiko warned fearful.

Execute? T... that doesn't sound even remotely pleasant. So the two of just made a giant mad dash towards the school, only to end up meeting a rather furious looking Yukari standing there glaring at the two of us frigidly. Neither of us seemed to care what she thought. Thankfully I developed the ability to tone her out-

"Are you LISTENING to me!" She hissed rather loudly in my right ear.

I winced. "Clearly I am, what is it Takeba-san?"

"!" What? Did she WANT me to call her by her first name? Shaking her head," Fine. Go and see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty office is right there to the left. That concludes the tour-" Tour? What tour? I'm SO sorry I think I might have slept during NOT. Geeze Yukari way to be lazy. "Any questions?"

"No thanks." Akihiko would be better to get information from then you.

Yukari began to walk way, instead she looked at me all nervous like."Hey... about last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" GODDAMN IT Yukari that's a sure way for a rumor to starting going around! "See you later!" Walking away.

Akihiko looked at me. "La-"

"Don't Akihiko. Just don't." I implored him. "Anyway I'm heading to the Faculty Office, you?"

"I have to go to the Student Council Room and prepare the budget this year for the Boxing Club. Later!" Akihiko waved as he headed for the stairs.

Well, that just leaves me up to my own devices mwahahahaha. Nah, I won't do anything bad... too much anyway. I have to say, the teachers here aren't what I'm exactly use to hell I just came across a french kid happily talking to a guy wearing a samurai helmet on his head.

Can you say Asylum anyone? I sure can!

I slide the door and saw a woman with brunette hair wearing a pink business suit with white underneath, looking and gathering through some files. "Oh!" She sounded surprise, though smiled nonetheless. "Are you the new student?" Walking over towards me, as I nodded. "Shizuka Yamato. 11th Grade correct?"

"Yes, Miss." I awarded her with my famous dashing smile.

She simply raised an eyebrow at that returning to the file. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places..."

Yeah. that's because my uncle wanted me to see the world and take over the family business.

"Let's see... in 1999..." She murmured under her breath, her eyes quickly running over the words on her paper. "That was what ten years ago? Your parents-" A sharp gasped escaped her lips causing me to flinch. Its the normal reaction I get, I've become use to it though. She looked apologetic at me. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I haven't had the time to read this beforehand."

I waved my hand dismissively. "It's fine, no foul right?"

"I guess, anyway I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Ahh so that's her name.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Toriumi," I greeted with a bow.

She chuckled. "Such enthusiasm. Have you seen the classroom assignments? Your in 2F; that's my classroom." Awesome-" But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

Well, It shouldn't be too bad right? Considering what school this is being funded by.

* * *

I stand corrected.

BORING. SPEECH. EVER.

No matter where I looked other kids were either falling asleep or have placed their headphones sneakily into their ears droning out the guy at the podium. I feel kinda bad for him, at the same time he should have learned to put in more excitement into his words-

"Psst... hey..." A guy behind me whispered poking me at the back of my seat.

I felt the sudden shudder for some odd reason. "What?" I hissed back him quietly.

The guy looked a bit taken back. "You came to school with Yukari this morning, right?" No, no I didn't. I came to school with Akihiko thanks. "I saw you two walking together." NO. NO YOU DIDN'T, you THOUGHT you us the two of us walking together. "Hey I have a question." You already asked one. "Do you know if she had a boyfriend?"

O... oh god. Y-you mean guys are actually interested in her! Okay, I'll admit that was a bit too mean of me, "I don't know." I settled before toning the principal and the guy out.

"I hear talking!" His voice boomed," I believe it's coming from Ms. Toriumi's class." Damn, nice eye old man.

Ms. Toriumi, thankfully, only ripped the guy a new one instead of the two of us. Later, the classes filed out of the auditorium in order to head back to the classes rooms; Ahhh... now I can finally stretch my legs and finally head back to sleep-

"'Sup Dude?" A guy with a baseball club greeted me with a wave. "How's it goin?"

"It's going to pretty well, thanks." I answered truthfully. I held out my hand. "Shizuka Yamato."

"Iori Junpei!" The guy beamed at me, taking my hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you. I transfered here in 8th grade. I know how had it is bein' the new kid." He shrugged" So I wanted to say "Hey"... see what a nice guy I am?" He grinned.

I smirked. "Oh yes, it touches me." I placed my hand over my head. "Right there." I grinned," I'm glad that I've at least meet some whose n-"

Junpei grinned. "Hey it's Yuki-tan!" Oh great, the pink monstrosity made her way over to the three of us. "I didn't think we'd be in the same class this year again."

Yukari shot him acidic look. "At it again, I swear you'll talk to anyone they'll listen."

Okay, I may not know Junpei well enough, but even I know when too far is too far."Funny, hear I thought you were desperate for attention. Then again seems to me that you might by jealous of Junpei, so why don't you go and run along little girl." I waved her away as Yukari stood there stunned before glaring at me and stomping away. "Bitch."

"That was... kinda mean." Junpei stated.

I gave him a look. "What she said to you was disrespectful and rude Junpei. I've known you for like what? Ten seconds, and I can already tell you deserve to be treated better then that."

Junpei looked at me a bit shocked, then smiled. "... Thanks man."

"No problem, Junpei."

We brofisted after that.

* * *

"So..." Junpei began as we quickly dove in for a bite to eat at Paulownia Mall. "Is your hair natural or...?"

Chugging down my Root beat," Yep. Got my hair from my Dad actually, and the eyes from my mom. They said it was a 20 percent chance of me actually getting the same red eyes as her," I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood into getting sentimental.

Junpei's eyes sobered for a moment. "At least you know have something to remember her." His tone quite. Did his mom...? No, I wasn't going to push it. The soberness vanished as he grinned widely. "Wanna head to the Arcade for a bit?"

"Damn straight I would!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen was how I spent my second night here in Port Island.

* * *

The next day had been filled with utter nothingness, except I met Junpei's creepy-friend Kenji. He's a nice guy overall just his taste in women freaked me out a bit. Went around Iwatodai Station again with the two of them before head straight back to the dorms. Oh, speaking of which Yukari was now avoiding me.

Wow... Did I come off as that mean? Maybe I should apologize to her...

"Oh! He's back!" So there she was, Yukari looked at me.

A man with long hair wearing a suite and class stood up, wearing a sunny smile on his face. "Ah... so this is our new guest. Good evening."

"... Good evening." I don't like this guy, I REALLY don't like this guy. For the life me, I can't seem to figure out why. "Shizuka Yamato." I briskly bowed at him.

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the chairman of the board for your school." The guy began rather cheerfully not at all bothered by my stiffness. Maybe that was the reason, he's too uppity for an adult? " 'Ikutsuki;..." He chuckled. "Hard to say isn't it?" No, no it's not. Dumbass. "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes..." Geeze, that's nice whaddya want, a Guinness world record or something? Gesturing towards the couch. "Please, have a seat."

... I'll sit beside Yukari, she's the lesser of two evils.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations." Ikutsuki told me. "However it may take a little while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm good." Plus, I'm pretty sure you'd BS me anyway.

He nodded his head. "Then I hope you have a successful school year. If you'll excuse me... " He got up to leave then stopped in front of me. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say; "The early bird catches the bookworm!"

I gapped as he left. T... that wasn't even funny.

Yukari gave me a sympathetic look. "You'll get use to his lame jokes."

Oww... my brain.

* * *

Chapter Two-End.

I have to say this chapter could have been done a lot better, though I actually took out some parts that I wanted to include but I've decided to hold off for those scenes for later on. I realize I might have written Yukari as a bit off a bitch for this chapter, I promise she'll get better. I changed a lot of things around, if you'll noticed instead of Yukari taking MC it was Akihiko instead so I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be WAAAY longer.

Bonus points for those who know what a "Rue" and "Begonia" represent!

MagnusRagnar: Yeah, it took me so long to get done. Really? He is? Awesome I'm glad that you think so. No problem, I understand how you feel entirely so no worries. As for whom Shizuka will be paired with, I WILL tell you that she IS a Social Link character. Lots of craziness is definitely going to be unleashed and not just through himself alone.

Knightblazer85: Thanks, and yeah I actually prefer P4's contract as well.

Once again, constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.


	3. Persona

Chapter Three: Persona

Somehow, I've ended up in an elevator. Wait, I correct that a dark blue elevator with a guy wearing suite and a rather huge nose grinning at me quite a bit unhinged, just though I'd through that out there. Beside him was a tall woman with silver hair and the brightest yellow eyes I've never laid my eyes upon. For the record, she's the ONLY one I've ever seen with yellow eyes. She wore a top hat similar to bellboys I've seen in movie while wearing a dark blue dress like uniform while holding a book. A rather thick, OLD book. She also smiled distantly at me as if she wasn't even there.

Note to self: Watch out for her.

Nose-man's eyes opened revealing the blood shot looks shining with glee. "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man..."

"... It's a pleasure." What exactly was I supposed to say really? Other then screaming my head and off, making a huge scene. The guy might be small however I've learned from experience that appearances aren't always everything, plus I get the feeling there's more to this guy then it seems. Glancing around the room I couldn't help notice how spacious it looked nor the clock that was attached, locking the outside away from here. "Shizuka Yamato." I just wanted to say I am SO glad that I'm not in my pajamas right now.

"My name is Igor-"

I couldn't help but interrupt. "Like Frankenstein Igor?"

"Perhaps," Igor replied cryptically.

Awww, that would have hit the awesome scale if you were.

"As I was saying, I am delighted to meet your acquaintance." Igor continued on with his mystified tone smiling eerily. Turning towards the woman, gesturing towards her. "This is Elizabeth. She is a resident here like myself."

The woman nodded to him, also smiling. "Pleased to meet you."

Why were they both smiling like that? It's freaking me out.

"So where exactly am I and how did I get here?" I asked instantly my hand gripping my forehead. "I remembering heading straight to bed and... seeing this door..." My voice seemed to fail me as did my memory. The voids of darkness seem only to linger upon the door.

Igor chuckled. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..."

"Like Limbo," I murmured underneath my breath. "The world caught in between."

"Similarly yes, however Limbo is by far a different place then this I assure you." Igor said forcing my attention back upon the guy. "It's been YEARS since we'e had a guest!" Don't sound too gleeful now, Igor. The man placed his hand over the table and swiftly slashed it across, the contract that I had signed appeared.

That was just too cool for words.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..." So it's like a club membership then? "Henceforth you will be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability-" Unique Ability? What you talkin' about? "And you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return..." He paused gazing at me intensely. I could feel my body stiffen at it. "That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibilities for the choices that you make."

"I see no problem with that." I stated before smiling. "I'm in your hands Igor."

The man grinned. Well, he was always grinning really. "As I am in your hands." He flickered his hand while a small blue orb touches my palm turning into a key. "Til we meet again..."

* * *

It wasn't a dream. The key I had received from last night remained in my hand, and damn it I'm not going to lose it. I chained it to my cell before stuffing it deep into my pocket then went on to carrying out my daily morning routine; Katas with my bamboo sword, a small jog followed up by some squats. Akihiko and Mitsuru had already left, with Yukari already following not to far behind them. The fact that I had left last was pretty damn sad if I had to say so myself. Tugging my bag over my shoulders I made a dash towards the next train.

And guess who was on the bus? Junpei chatting up with his freaky-friend Kenji. I REALLY didn't want to deal with that guy right now, he seemed FAR to interested in the relationship or lack there of between Yukari and I. So I hide on the other side of the train.

The rest of the day was mainly boring once again, other then me during my katas again during my lunch before heading to the library in order to get my homework done. Yes, I DO finish my homework bite me. Normally I would head straight all the way home but...

Near the Train Station, there was a scene.

It was a girl from my school, judging by her uniform was cowering near a wall as taller man leered over her. The poor girl looked ready to cry or at least scream in fear. It didn't take me much to get going attacking an innocent girl was beyond low. I decided to step in.

"-Isn't it girly?" I caught the last bit this trash's words. He was grinning very pervertedly with dark intentions.

Okay, I've had enough. "Excuse me," I hissed as loud as I could. "Is there a problem here?"

The man and the girl looked at me; one with annoyance and the other with surprise. The man glared. "What is it brat? I'm busy here. Get lost!"

"...Sorry." I said not sounding at all apologetic walking over to him casually, tilting my body straight to the side allowing it to linger as the bag slide to my hand. I felt the fabric with in my hands keeping my eyes trained upon this scum. "I can't ignore a girl in danger."

"Huuuuh?"

**WHAM.**

My bad ended up slamming him against the wall rendering him unconscious, as I kneeled down I went through his pockets and found his wallet. Skimming through it I wrote down the information before placing it back into the guy's pocket.

"Didn't even put up a fight... man that's lame." I shook my head before looking at the girl. Bending down to her," Hey you okay?"

The girl flustered a bit. "Y... y... es I-I..." Her face flustered brightly looking at the ground torn between fear and awe. Awww, I feel so touched! Her arms gripped the bag pulling it straight towards her face trying to cover her face most likely hiding her embarrassment. Or trying to anyway.

I simply smiled at her. "I'm Shizuka Yamato, and you are?"

"... E-eh?" She's so CUTE! "F-Fushimi C-C-Chihiro...A... f-freshmen..."

"Nice to meet you Chi-chan." I winked causing her to blush even more. I held out my hand," What do you say to getting you home?"

Chihiro's look was all I needed.

I ended up walking her straight home. Apparently this wasn't the first time that the guy has been making not-so friendly advancements towards her and I have to stay, I'm glad that I was able to step in. It's safe to say that Chihiro won't have to fear another attack. Unless he wants me to pay him a visit.

Other then that, It was a rather satisfying night. Since I got all my homework done I decided to switch to my Kimono and play my flute for a bit. Green-Zone seemed to have settled in, well at least I won't be losing much sleep over the next hour-

The floor seemed to shake violently. My hand quickly snapped towards my sword, gripping the edge of it tightly. I heard footsteps loudly slam upon the door making their way straight towards my room, I tilted the very edge carefully as the door slammed open to reveal Yukari.

She was carrying a bow and a sword, a small one. Just dulled. Around her arm was a red band that had "S.E.E.S." upon it, looking at me with surprise before morphing into panic. "I don't have time to explain!" She told me hurrying eyeing behind her. "We need to get our of here, now!"

I tsked. "No shit Sherlock," I pointed the pointed-end to the ground. "Care to explain what's going on?"

The building had begun to shake once more cutting Yukari off when she was about to reply. She grabbed my arm pulling me forward. "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Handing me the other sword," You already have one, two shouldn't hurt!"

The two of us ran quickly straight towards the back door with me protecting Yukari with her back turned to mine. I have no idea what exactly it is I'm fighting or what I'm up against. Whatever it is I extremely hope that we'll get through this or else I'll be tormenting Yukari in the afterlife!

"Takeba do you read me!" Wait was that Mitsuru?

Yukari sharply turned around. "Y-yes I hear you!"

"Be careful!" Mitsuru's voice echoed over to me. "There's more then one enemy!" Wait enemy? What enemy! What the hell was going on here? "The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" So Akihiko is in this too, what is going on?

"W-what!" Yukari squeaked.

A loud bang came from the other side of the door causing Yukari to jump back mid-step looking at it with fear in her eyes. Honestly I don't blame her in the least, I could feel sweat already dripping down my forehead. "L-Let's pull back!"

I wanted to protest. I NEEDED to protest. GOING to the top of an apartment or dorm was against the RULES! I didn't comment though getting out alive was the main priority. The sounds of furniture and glass breaking could be heard as Yukari and I sprinted across the stairs

We managed to make it to the room top. Yukari quickly locked the door as she turned towards me, smiling with relief. "I think we're okay, for now."

I glared at her. "Don't say that-"

Another rumble was heard catching our attention towards the source. A big black swamp like creature wearing a blue mask and wielding several swords at once climbed upon top gazing at the two of us with lack of remorse and feeling. This... this thing was nothing more then a mindless incarnation. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Those monsters we call them Shadow." Yukari informed me taking out the gun from the previous day. She pointed it straight towards her forehead as she began to pant heavily, I had no idea what the hell she was even THINKING so I nearly leaped forward to stop her.

I didn't have to.

Yukari had been knocked behind me, with her gun laying silently within the blood stained floor beside me.

Shit... what was I supposed to do. I gritted my teeth eyeing the creature carefully bending down and grasping the gun into my free head. Surprisingly it was rather light then a normal gun, and lacked bullets which surprise me. So what was this th-

"Go on." The kid's voice whispered gently in the night looking at me. The two giant blue orbs dazzled in the hellish darkness. The kid moved his hand and pointed straight to the side, instructing me of what to do.

"Che." I glared at the creatures and cocked the gun to my head. "You want a fight? Fine I'll sure as hell give you one!"

My finger pressed against the trigger, slowly.

"Per... so... na!"

A sharp pain shot through my head circling through it much like a tornado, I could see and hear the blue sharps of glass appear before me roaming around my entire body. The wind that had been invoke only grew stronger as an obelisk figure hanged above me.

_"Thou art I, and I art thou. From the sea of thine soul, I cometh. I am Orpheus, the Master of Strings."_ A man looking similar to my self appeared with a lyre attached to his back, a dark shade of white while the head was pure black and the eyes were read.

This was epic. In fact it was so epic that Chuck Nor-AhhHHHH!

Pain shot through my brain like a bullet. Okay bad pun, but really it hurt. I could feel knives jamming straight into my brain trying to carve it's way out, Orpheus seemed to be feeling it as he gripped his head screaming the same why I was. The only difference is? I didn't have a pain of arms crush my own head.

Orpheus' body had been ripped apart. Now...

Now there was giant black swordsman like creature hanging in the air, decked out in a black trench coat carrying a slick thin sword. Hovering behind it were several coffins all linked to one another, wrapping around the shoulder's of the humanoid figure. The fighter in question also had prehistoric bird-like mask covering the eyes (if it had any) and was used as the mouth. Ripping and tears the Shadows apart with malicious glee the black blood began to spill and went splat all over the roof top. I could only watch with morbid fascination at the sight that I had just witnessed.

I wasn't sure what to call it. I felt rather strangely as the figure reverted by to it's original form, Orpheus as he too disappeared.

"D... damn," I murmured. "T... that was..." a chuckle escaped my lips. Damn, my entire body feel so heavy. Did I really use all that energy?

"...It is over?" Yukari asked hopefully. Just as those words left her mouth two smaller shadows began to crawl their way over to us.

Damn it Yukari!

I grabbed my sword and charged at them, ready to fight. "Here I am you son of a bitches!" I hollered loudly. "You want me? C'mon and get me!"

_'Perhaps I may be of assistance?'_ A heard a male voice speak to me.

I didn't even needed to ask who it was. "Ready partner!" I grabbed the gun and swiftly pulled it to my head. "ORPHEUS!"

And just like that, Orpheus appeared and slammed his lyre straight onto the Shadow. Crushing it. Only one left, I lunged forth and drove the blade straight into the flesh of the Shadow, grinding it as blood began to surface shooting out in all directions as it skimmed my face until it vanished into a blooded bubbles. Staring at the spot for several moments, I touch in a deep breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Promptly passing out.

"It's nice to see you again."

Hello there too, Igor. "...Hey." Damn it why the hell does it feel like I have migraine like the size of Jupiter? I rubbed my temple trying to regain focus. "Let me guess, that was my unique power?" Here I thought I was going to get the ability to levitate.

"You become unconscious after awakening to your 'power'" Igor answered. Gee, I never would have guessed. THANKS Igor. "... It's nothing to worry about, though. So just relax." Well that's definitely good to know, I feel a bit better after hearing that.

I lend back into the air. "I think I'll just sit here for awhile, thanks Igor." Taking up on his offer to relax was WAAY to much of a chance not to take.

"... By the way. So it seems that it was Orpheus whom heed your calling." Igor stated looking amused. And what of the other one? "That power is called a Persona. It is the manifestation of your psyche."

"My psyche, like apart of my brain?" I asked curiously.

"A part of your mind and soul, humans are indeed capable of wielding the powers of warriors even some demons and gods." Elizabeth answered. "All it takes, is the ability to awaken the power. Orpheus for example, is your own personal Persona. A reflection of your "previous" self in away."

Interesting. Note to self; look up Orpheus. "What about the other one? He is too apart my power?"

Igor's smile seemed to stretch a bit. "You shall see." He said much like a parent to a child. "It may take some time to comprehend. As Elizabeth has already said, a Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces when you reach external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

Sounds similar to that of a familiar. Must look up.

"That being said your power is still WEAK." Igor emphasized on the last word.

"Because I just awakened it, right." It wasn't a question rather a statement.

Igor nodded. Knew it. "When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. Your ability evolves as you develop your Social Links-" Huh? "Your emotional ties with others." He elaborated calmly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so I befriend before in order to gain power? Doesn't that make me a bit power-hungry and evil?"

"Think of it this way, the more your befriend people the stronger you'll become in order to protect them from future obstacles." Igor informed me.

Still not helping.

"The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability." Igor added on. "Please remember that." Will do Igor. "Now then, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here on your own accord. Until then..." Igor bowed his head. "Farewell."

I felt my consciousness faded into black.

"Your awake!"

Maybe not...

I opened my eyes and saw Yukari standing over me, relived. "Umm... how do you feel?"

I groaned as I lifted my head. "I've felt better, other then that fine. Thanks Takeba-san."

"Thank goodness that you finally came to!" Yukari began with a soft look on her face. It vanished and then came the scowleding."How much sleep do you need? It's been a whole week!"

"Really?" I've been asleep for that long? Damn... I must feel rejuvenated by now. I looked over to the Calendar and sure enough, it was already Friday. Damn time flies fast when your in a semi-coma.

"I was so worried!" Yukari declared. That took me by surprise, "Oh yeah... this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station. The doctor couldn't fine anything wrong with you he said that you were just exhausted. But you just kept on sleeping and sleeping..." her voice trailed off before shrugging and continuing as she glared. "You know how worried I was?" Her glare faltered as Yukari's gaze feel to the ground. "Um... I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything. Even though I was supposed to protect you, I..."

"Yukari. Was that your first time fighting Shadows?" I questioned calmly.

She was taken by surprise. "Y.. yeah how did you?"

"There's no shame in freezing up like that. It happens to everyone when they first get stuck into a situation like that, plus you were also looking after a potential civilian. So don't worry about it, I probably would have acted like you." I told her gently.

She smiled at me. "But... your power... it was amazing.."

"Thanks, I think. So what are those things anyway?" I asked. Good time to get the info while I'm stuck here.

"... You mean the Shadows?" Yukari asked flatly. "They're what were fighting against. And that power-"

"Is called Persona, yeah I know." I ignored the look she was giving me. "Anything else I should possible know?"

Yukari's face feel remaining seated before moving towards the window, gazing in a trance like appearance. "I... uh..." Didn't take a genius to figure out what she was trying to say was difficult. "I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorta like you."

"Sorta like you?" I replied teasingly.

Yukari didn't think it was funny and it showed. "My Dad died in an accident when I was little. And my Mom and I aren't exactly on good terms." Oh... damn. Now I feel bad. " Her tone was sad and filled with sincerity turning her eyes on me. "... Your all alone too, right?"

I wouldn't go and say that, Yukari. "Depends how you see it."

"To be honest," She began rather sheepishly. "I already know about your past-" She held up her hands defensively. "Sorry! It wasn't my idea, we had to know if there was some medical history we should know since you were stuck asleep for a wee."

... Point.

Yukari shook her head. "Anyway, it didn't seem fair. So I wanted you to know about mine. It was back in '99. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my Dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab run by Kirijo Group. So I'm hoping if I stick around long enough, I'll be able to find something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you." Ahh, that explains it. "... Of course, I panicked." She groaned much to my amusement. "And I wasn't much help, and you know it was my first time fighting them too." She rubbed her arm, looking away. "I'm sorry..." She sounded apologetic, "You wouldn't have to go through all of this if I wasn't such a coward."

"It's FINE Yukari, we're both alive that's what counts."I said waving my hands dismissively.

"Thanks... but still." Yukari continued, smiling. "Here I am telling you this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting I was telling myself: 'I've been hiding so many things from him..." Pausing for a moment her eyes met mine. "As soon as he wakes up I'll tell him the truth."

I'm not sure what to make of this. I guess I was a bit hard on her. "Thanks Yukari, I appreciate it." I'l try to be a bit nicer towards her in the future.

She nodded. "Thanks for listening I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." Must have been hard having that all bottled up inside of yourself. Was this the first time she's ever told someone? Right... she just told me that. Urhg I'm an idiot. "Alright I'm going to go now. I'll let the others know that you've woken up. Take it easy okay? Be a good patient!" Yes Mother! "And don't hesitate to call the nurses."

Nurses? Hell yes.

"I'm sure she'll take good care of you." Yukari added. "Bye!"

Nurse time here we come!

* * *

I returned to school the next day after getting released through Mitsuru, whose family had strong ties to the Hospital. I was able to quickly get home and switch into some clear clothing, unfortunately I was forced to leave my bamboo sword behind today which really pissed me off. Blood from the Green-Zone somehow got on it, oh well I'll wash it later tonight.

I ended up meeting up with Yukari at the front Gate.

"Mornin' you seem to be doin'." Yukari complimented me.

I nodded. "Yes, thanks."

"Hey, sorry to hit you first thing in the morning." She began with a guilty tone." But Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today." Really why? "Come to the 4th Floor of the dorm after school today, okay? Don't forget."

I'll try not Yukari, I'll try not to.

Once again the rest of the day turned out to be rather boring and uneventful. Junpei got the unfortunately luck of being call on in class, so I ended up saving his sorry behind while I secretly worked on the homework that I missed during my little 'Coma' episode. Needlessly to say rumors began to flock all over the school much to my dismay. There was only one thing faster the the speed of Light and Superman.

And that, my friend is the speed of rumors/gossip. Take your pick.

Junpei, however seemed to possess some brains and asked me during lunch. "So what happened dude? You missed a week of class you alright/"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well... let's just say it involved stairs and the back of my bamboo sword."

"Ahhh, a klutz-o-episode. Never thought you'd be one of those times." Junpei joked as he took a sip of his water.

Believe it or not, I WAS a huge walking disaster growing up until my Aunt Kasumi took me to her dancing classes. Sadly enough, my ability to destroy an entire room while injuring myself entire vanished. Still trying to figure out if it's still manly or not...

"Anyway I'm heading to the mall after class, wanna come?" Junpei asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

On the way to Paulownia Mall we ended up heading straight to the cafe for a bit before once again playing at the Arcade for several hours, I went home bit afterwards before Junpei since I had recalled that Ikutsuki-san wanted to see me about something. I already have a strange feeling I know what it's about.

"There you are!" Yukari stated as I entered the room. "Where were you?"

"I was out with Junpei, sorry." I apologized as I took the farthest seat away from Ikutsuki-san. Seriously, this guy really creeps me out.

Speaking of which, the Big cheese stated. "Ah I''m glad that your okay." Alright then. "Then reason I asked you here was because I needed to talk to you. You already know Akihiko," Nodding towards the silver-haired teen who gave a small wave.

"How are you feeling?"

I nodded towards him. "I'm feel fine, thanks Akihiko."

"Okay let me start off by asking you this," Ikutsuki opened up with a questionnaire. At least I think it's a questionnaire. "Would you believe me if I said that a day consisted more then 24 hours?"

"Yes." I answered with out missing a beat only to end up receiving strange and bewildered looks. I shrugged. "I've been stuck in the Green-Zone since I was a kid."

"Green-Zone?" Misturu questioned curiously.

I nodded. "You know when the world turns green, yellow and evil? I use that term for it since it's usually always a green color." Oddly the color Green is associated with death funny that.

"We call it the Dark Hour here." Mitsuru informed me.

"... Much better then the original name."

I had to admit it was better, who could deny that?

Yukari stared at me. "And you've been LIVING with this since you were a kid!"

"All over the world too." I added just to see the dramatic effect. It worked. Yukari looked at me utterly horrified while Akihiko and Mitsuru sent me sympathetic looks, Ikutsuki looked mildly surprised by this. Maybe he only though that the G... I mean, Dark Hour only occurred in Japan? "And it was also a different times. They were never the same."

"And this is the first time you've encountered Shadows?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Yes." Though that isn't to say that I haven't encountered other nasty things during the Dark Hour. "What about the coffins, those are people right?"

Akihiko caught on to that one. "Yeah, their people who lack the potential to be awake in the Dark Hour. So they're absolutely unaware of what goes on during that time period." He stood up wearing this cocky smirk. "But that's now what makes the Dark Hour interesting. You saw those creatures. We call them Shadows. They only appear during the Dark Hour and only attack people not in a coffin." A challenging look was sent my way. "Its our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting doesn't it?"

Was he trying to provoke me into joining?

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru instantly stood looking none to amused by the other's words. "Why are you always like that?" Her tone disapproving. "You just got hurt the other day!"

Oh... I looked at Akihiko's arm only just seeing the cast. Damn I'm slowly today...

"Now, now." Ikutsuki tried to pacify the two teens. "He does his work well." Turning toward his sights on me. "Long story short we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad." Bet ya that 'Execution' part was Mitsuru's idea. "-SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows."

"Shadows feel on the mind of it's prey." Mitsuru told me looking grim. "The victim becomes a living corpse-"

"Apathy Syndrome..." I realized with horror. I've heard snippets of it here and there, I just never really paid much attention to it. So these Shadows were the cause of Apathy Syndrome?

"Yeah..." Akihiko answered softly looking away.

D... did he know someone that...?

Ikutsuki cleared his throat. "Although rarely, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power the enables them to fight the Shadows. That's Persona, the power you used the other night." Already knew that thanks, though Yukari would have told you. "The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-Users, which means it all up to you guys."

Great, no pressure or anything.

"Alright." I stood up. "I'm in."

Yukari was the first to reply. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I can't stand by and let people suffer, I'll give you my aid." Misturu smiled at me before opening a brief case and revealing a SEES arm band with a gun also with the same anagram.

"Welcome aboard!" That was from Yukari.

I felt Akihiko's hand on my shoulders as I gave the other teen a nod.

"Thank you so much, I'm really glad." Ikutsuki was absolutely gushing now. "Oh!" he slammed a fist into his hand. "I almost forgot, about your room assignment. Why don't you just stay here in your current room?" I thought I was going to regardless. "I don't know what the holdup is but I guess it worked out in the end!" He snickered afterwards.

Urgh... must he?

**.Crack.**

What NOW?

I felt everything freeze. Nothing and no one moved an inch darkness settled in. I could see a strange card form in front of my eyes, on the back was a mask one side white and the other black; turning to a man carrying a bag with a dog. At the bottom of the card was the number zero.

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana..._

The card was crushed into dust was it began to swirl around my body.

Why thank you creepy voices, feel free to drop in anytime without warning: Really.

That's it I'm heading to bed.

* * *

A chuckle was heard. A rather FAMILIAR chuckle.

Oh lookie here it's Jailbait! How are YOU doing Jailbait? I'm doing fine thanks, besides the fact creepy voices are stalking me and apparently you are too.

"Whats up kid?" I was AT least going to make the attempt to being nice. "What brings you here?"

The kid smiled at me. "I'm always with you..."

... I REALLY didn't need to know that kid, really. I didn't. I'm going to be scared that your stalking me-oh wait you already ARE!

"Soon the end will come." The boy told me solemnly. Wait the end, what the hell? "I remembered it, so i thought I should tell you."

"Thanks..." What was I supposed to say to that? "You can't remember anything?"

The boy shook his head. "No..."

"I'm sorry."

The boy shook his head. "Don't be it's alright. I... remember though the end, it's the end of everything."

That's just peachy right there.

"Thanks for telling me, kid." I said trying to keep myself awake.

"But to be honest," The boy continued leaving me hanging in question. He shook his head," I really don't know what is it."

I shook my head. "Just remembering some of it is enough, kiddo. Besides you'll eventually be able to get the whole picture right?" The boy looked at me with surprise, "So no worries. I have faith in you." Good that sounded so cheesy and so unnecessary.

The boy smiled. Hesitantly. "Oh... it looks like you awakened to your power." He smiled. "And an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none. It may prove to be your salvation depending where you may end up."

My salvation? Don't like the sound of that.

"Do you remember when we first me?"

I nodded. "On the first day I arrived in Port Island. I signed your contract." Or was it Igor's contract? I don't know anymore.

"I'll be expecting you to honor our commitment." The boy informed me. "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me...Okay then!" He said brightly. "I'll see you later?" The boy vanished from my room.

I couldn't help but stare at the spot. "Why would I forget about you?"

* * *

The next morning consisted of me of cleaning my bamboo sword and my regular sword from the blood, then I returned to doing my katas followed by a run. I decided to cut my run a bit short today and went home jumped into the shower.

"What's HE doing here?" Yukari's voice came from downstairs.

What was bugging her now? I decided to the ground and floor ended up seeing Junpei standing wearing a huge grin on his face with a back of of lounge. "What's up Dude?"

"Hey Junpei, what's going on?" I asked making my way over to them.

Junpei grinned. "Didn't you hear? I'm moving in."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, bro." Junpei nodded. "Akihiko-senpai found me cryin' like a baby at the back of the convenience store surrounded by a buncha coffee." He shrugged. "I don't remember much, but man it's embarrassing." Junpei rubbing his neck. "He said that's... you know... completely normal in the beginning. Like... being confused and not remembering anything. Did you guys know that?"

I shrugged. "Didn't happen to me."

"Big deal." Junpei said, grinning. "Normal for everyone else."

I snorted. "Thanks Junpei, I forgot I was apart of another species."

"Don't worry man!" He slug his arm over my shoulder. "We'll find a girl that's compatible with your people!"

"You do me wonders, Junpei." I informed him dryly.

"I know!" He beamed. "Anyway bet you guys are pretty stocked about having me join!"

"Hell yeah!"

Once again, we brofisted people. Thats how us bros roll.

Yukari snorted. "... yeah." Gee way to kill the mood Yukari.

"Well," Akihiko cut in looking amused. "That's enough for the introduction. I think we're about ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

Junpei grinned ear to ear. "Oooh are we going to go do something? Sweetness!"

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place." Akihiko said, eagerly.

Yukari didn't seem to share his sentiments. "...You mean... Tartarus?"

Junpei and I exchanged a look.

"Tartarus?"

* * *

Chapter Three-end.

This chapter was the easiest to write thus far, and the next chapter is also coming along swimmingly. As you can see I AM making the effort to at least trying to make Yukari a somewhat likable person, she'll just be heavily flawed. Also just a note, for the next few days I'll be busy with my final assignment of the year so I won't be on that much.

MagnusRagnar: Thanks! I'm glad that you think so. And your, right. Yukari has about a snowball chance in hell with Yamato. As for Rio and Saori... let's just say I have plans for the two of them mwahahahaha! And yeah, my grammar needs work I'll admit that, lol.

Frozen XR: Thanks I'm glad that you liked it. As I stated, I AM at least trying to make Yukari likable. The keyword trying, making sure that the characters are not acting OCC and avoiding bashing is one of my priorities.

Note about updating: Many of you are probably experiencing problems with accessing the "My Story" page and encountering an Error page. In order to get by it just change 'Property' that's in the address bar to 'content'.


	4. Tartarus

Chapter Four: Tartarus.

So apparently this Tartarus place is actually the home of the Shadows. Or more precisely, their nest. Akihiko and Yukari informed Junpei and I that this 'Tartarus' place might hold the answers to the Dark Hour and the reason why the Shadows are running around. I have to say, I was sold about charging into the stronghold. Junpei was just as excited as I was and had even already selected his weapon for later night. Care to guess... no? I'll give you a hint. I already use it. That's right, Junpei has chosen a Katana as his main weapon.

The problem? He's never used a sword before in his life. Which leave me up to training him, hehehe...

"HOLY SHIT!"

As you can probably tell from that, I'm not going easy on him. I swung my blade straight towards his throat while Junpei laid there looking at me bewildered and horrified to the fact he lost to me, the guy got a bit cocky once he started to get the exercise bit down and starting thinking he could take me. I just proved him wrong.

"The difference between you and me, Junpei is the fact I've been doing this for years." I told him bluntly, removing the blade from his throat straight back to my side. "Thinking that you can take me down just by mastering the basics is not only foolish, but VERY stupid." I narrowed my eyes. "That kind of thinking is how you get a team killed."

Junpei glared at me before pushing himself up. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Yesh-" He froze as I gave him a cold look.

"No." I disagreed frigidly. "You don't. You haven't fought those Shadow's Junpei, you have no idea what it's like. Yukari and I were corned, nearly getting ourselves killed. If I hadn't awakened my persona or knew how to use my sword the two of us would probably be dead right now."

His eyes widened a fraction, gulping at the thought of being dead. "S... seriously?"

"Would lie about something like that?"

His eyes lingered on mine for several minutes. "... No." He shook his head. "You're not the type to do that." I raised an eyebrow at that, he was just going-"I know we haven't know each other for long, but I dunno man... there's something about ya I can't point my finger on it, but I can trust ya with my life." He shook his head," Damn that sound mushy. Sorry about that!" He rubbed the back of his head grinning at me widely.

**Crack... Crack... Crack.**

_'Thou art I... and I am thou... thou hast established a new bond...thou shall be blessed when creating a persona of the Magician Arcana' _

What would you like at that, the creepy voices have appeared again? I've missed you creepy voices! A card once again appeared before my every eyes one that had two backgrounds, a dark blue in the very back with a lighter blue in the form of a flame in the front. Two hands on left and right hands sides held up the flame while a pair of eyes sat right underneath the infinity sign, the bottom middle of the card has the roman number for two on it. Then just like the Fool Card, it vanished quickly as it had appeared.

"Hey you okay man?" Junpei waved his hand in front of me. "You spaced out there for a bit."

I rubbed my heads and shook his head. "Sorry about that, lack of sleep I'm guessing." Had all that homework I had to catch up on, especially for Ekoda's class. Who's Ekoda? A prick ass teacher, whose has a pole so far up his ass it isn't funny. "Wanna take a break?"

"Sure." Junpei said as he took a seat beside me, crapping onto to his water bottle that I gave him. The two of us left pretty early, earlier then we usually do since I wanted to get him prepare for tonight. The Kendo Club hadn't started using the gym yet and the teacher didn't seem to have a problem with us using is; curtsy of Mitsuru. His fingers began to fiddle with the bottom hesitantly glancing at me like I was going to kill him if he asked what he was thinking. "Hey... can I ask ya something?" I looked over at him while drinking my own water. "What's it like"... you know," Waving his hand. "Killing Shadows?"

Ah. That question. Crushing the water bottle I folded my fingers to get. "Killing isn't easy Junpei, it never is. Regardless of the Shadows were human or not, it was easy. Too easy for my liking." I gave the guy a rather sharp look." I watched as their blood splashed against my own blade, seeing it go every direction. It wasn't a pleasant, no matter how necessary it is. Are they the enemy? I'd definitely say yes that doesn't make is any easier either." I sighed leaning back. "The ones I fought were way too weak and seemed like Foot Soldiers. We'll definitely end up facing stronger Shadows as we all go through this "Tartarus" place."

Junpei's face was pale and gulped. "W... was it really that bad?"

"Life is precious Junpei." I stood up and grabbed my bamboo sword. I gave him a very long look. "No matter what it is."

Eventually the two of us went straight to class where Yukari was awaiting us, all while glaring at us. Honestly, I really don't care what her problem is and I don't feel like dealing with it either. So Junpei and I sat down into our seats and pretty much sat through our classes until lunch.

Yukari yawned stretching her arms.. "Man, I thought I was gonna a sleep in there."

"So now your talking to us?" I responded rather dryly as I finished reading through my notes. I stood up grabbing my stuff. "You kept glaring at us through class, give me one good reason why we should be talking with you?" I gave her my best flat look.

She flustered. "Well... that's-...You two left without saying anything!"

Junpei looked at her. "What, that's it? That's why you kept glaring us? We didn't tell you where we were going?" Shaking his head and looking mildly frustrated. "Listen Yuka-tan, even I know it's important to let Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai know where were going, and that's all who needs to know. Besides, it's not like we got kidnapped or anything!" He grinned good naturally at her. "See?"

"That's not that point Stupei, and you kno-" Yukari began ready to bitch at Junpei again. The doors slide open revealing Mitsuru. The girls that were standing by the door quickly moved towards the side as she made her way over towards the three of us.

"Can I have a minute?" Mitsuru requested sounding rather tired and distantly then she usually is. "Can you come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."

"What's going on?" I asked with concern. "You're a bit..."

Mitsuru turned to me with a sober look. "I'm just tired, thank you for your concern." She then left abruptly.

"She didn't waste anytime leaving," Junpei remarked a bit taken back by Mitsuru's sudden leaving.

Yukari glared. "She's probably busy with things like Student Council!" God what is with you? I could tell she was about to make another bitchy remark so I grabbed Junpei by the arm.

"Sorry Yukari, just remembered I needed to tutor Junpei more in History, see ya!" I waved before making a mad dash out of the room dragging behind me a bewildered Junpei. To be honest I DID want to get to the Library anyway there was something I wanted to check out.

Junpei looked at me. "Damn dude, what was that for?"

"I can't stand Yukari when gets all bitchy." Granted, she's been through shit but then again so have I. I slide my hands into my pocket," And you seem to be her primary target." Junpei winced. "Sorry, but it's true Junpei. Besides I wanted to check out the library anyway."

"What for?"

I gave him a look. "You'll see."

The two us spent awhile in the library and I was keeping to my story with tutoring Junpei in History, he was pretty much all brawn. Not to say that Junpei was stupid, he just struggled with school not an uncommon thing. Every student struggles, hell I struggle with science! Thankfully we came across the very thing I was looking for.

Greek Myths, Legends and Heroes.

"Why were you even looking for this anyway?" Junpei questioned curiously looking at me perplexed as I began to open the book.

I looked at him long and hard. I saw a flame dancing above him a figure with giant rusted wings on it's arms while it's face wore a helmet with the same rusted color metal on the side of it's face, except they came off more like feathers rather then wings. It's body was pure black in clothing the only noticeable difference is the neck seeming from the throat straight underneath the armpits of the Persona, the legs were silver and resembled screws. I concentrated a bit closer and found the name

"Hermes, your Persona is Hermes. The Greek God of Travel and Messages." I stated and thoroughly enjoying the look on Junpei's face.

His mouth kept on opening and closing. "H-how... did you know that?"

"I don't know. I just knew some how." I answered truthfully as I flipped through the book. "Here, Hermes and my Persona is Orpheus, husband to Eurydice. Some say he is the Son of Apollo, one of the Olympian Gods while others say he's the son of Oeagrus, King of Thrace." I frowned heavily. "Seems both of our Personas came from Greek Mythology." But I already knew that. "Also Tartarus is also the equivalent of hell in Greek Mythology."

Junpei looked a bit surprised at that. "So what your saying is that this 'Tartarus' place may actually be hell?" That actually may not be too far off, actually. "Man, makes me wonder what Yuka-tan and the other two have." Junpei whistled looking up at the ceiling looking rather thoughtful as he lazily glanced at the clock. He gathered his stuff," Time to head back to class anyway..." Well you seem to have moved on rather quickly from the whole Tartarus subject, not that interested? Or are you just trying to act brave?

I looked at the book and back at Junpei, shrugging. "Sure." I got what I needed and we did what we had to do. "Let's go."

**Crack... Crack... Crack.**

Again?

_'Thou shalt hast our blessing when creating a Persona of the Magician Arcana' _

Execute the shiny-shiny!

"Your spacing out again!" Junpei teased grinning widely.

"Whatever man," I replied grinning back at him.

The rest of the day once again turned out to be rather uneventful. Not that I mind, I honestly hope that the school remains utterly normal... well, normal as you can get anyway. Mitsuru wanted Junpei and I home rather earl, though we ended up taking the long way home through Iwatodai.

I yawned. "Man, that was a boring day."

"Well at least we have tonight to excite us!" Junpei pumped his arm grinning widely as he usually did. "I can't wait for tonight!" Turning to me," Aren't excited?"

"I'm absolutely thrilled," I answered dryly. "Love the fact we're nearly going to get ourselves killed tonight."

Junpei pouted. "That's just being pessimistic, man. Lighten up!" He draped his arm over my shoulder. "Besides, you got me with ya-"

"And Yukari." I added once again trying to be nice.

Junpei nodded. "And Yukari."

The two of us continued to walk in silence, heading towards the train station. A large crash had been heard as we walked past of the stores, right on the side of the building a group of pre-teens were surrounding this kid. I was able to get a closer look.

It was that kid. The one from the airport, me being whom I was decided to help the kid out.

"What are you doing Gaijin? Think you come in and act like your one of us?" One boy snarled pushing the kid to the wall.

The second laughed. "Gaijin! Gaijin!"

...What? Did these two lack intelligent?

The third and fourth also began to laugh obnoxiously while pointing at the kid, covering his blooded nose. The kid looked at them rather coldly," What is that all you can say? Gaijin, Gaijin? I guess your guess genetics still haven't evolved past the Gorilla." Standing up looking at them darkly.

Hmm... could have said something better kid.

"But then again, judging by your looks a rock has a higher IQ." The boy continued.

Insulting their intelligent AND looks? Just upping it higher kiddo.

The first boy glared at him. "What was that Gaijin? Did you just insult us?"

"Nah, I insulted a herd of Neanderthals." The boy replied without missing a beat.

The second one tapped the first boy's shoulder. "Umm Boss, I think he insulted us..."

"I KNOW that you imbecile!" The first one snarled back at the second one. Turning his attention on the kid cracking his knuckles," Time to teach you a lesson you'll never forget Gaijin."

A_aaaand _NOW's my cue.

"You know what I really hate Junpei?" I asked as I stepped into the shadow's causing all the Pre-teens to look at me, I could already feel my eyes lacking empathy.

Junpei didn't even bother looking at me and followed along. "What do you hate?" His tone just as dark as mine.

"Bullies. And racist ones at that."

The first one stared bewildered. "...Back up!"

"Get lost." I order calmly. "Or else I'll have to get serious."

The third and fourth ones seemed to have hesitated while the First one pointed at Junpei and me. "GET THEM!"

I raised an eyebrow as the Second one charged straight towards me, grabbing the snot nosed little brat and twisted his arm before throwing him straight to the side. Junpei took care of the third and fourth ones by himself by kicking one straight in the stomach and pushing the fourth one to the floor. I could tell that Junpei regretted hurting them while at the same time looking somewhat happy he was able a kid out, the little ringer leader looked in shock at his followers being beaten to a pummel as the both of stood together.

"So got anymore for us to beat up?" I asked smirking as the ring leader stared at us before slipping to the ground backwards then high tailing out to the other direction. "Knew it."

Junpei sighed shaking his head. "Man, and here I thought they wouldda put up more of a fight."

I snorted. "A fight? Please. Their pre-teens, the only thing going through those nimrods heads are showing off their lack of intelligent." Shrugging as I looked over towards the kid, staring at us indecisively. Not trusting us kid? Good. Not everyone in this world is good. "So you alright kid?"

He seemed to stare at me. A pair of green pools that reflected lightning. "Yes... thanks. I appreciate the help."

"No problems kiddo!" Junpei beamed happy to get some gratitude. Damn, was Junpei really that badly discarded?

The kid smiled. Slightly. "Anyway, I should get going." Bowing to the both of us," See you around Onii-san-tachi." For that moment the wind blew slightly making the dark bangs hover in the air allowing a glimpse of red to reach my eyes as the kid walked away in the distance.

Junpei grabbed me by the shoulder. "Hey, you okay man?"

"... I'm fine." I answered him after a beat, my eyes staring firm in the same direction. The kid just now, he was...

* * *

Junpei and I ended up heading straight to the lounge once we arrived back to the Dorm, there awaiting our arrival was Ikutsuki-san along with Mitsuru, of course and on the opposing side to, Akihiko. Yukari was sitting in the seat had been the previous night. Her face seemed rather nervous as she glanced at Ikutsuki, probably worried about to night or something.

"Yo, sorry we're late." I waved my hand lazily into the air as I sat in between Akihiko and Junpei. "We ended up get distracted."

Mitsuru seemed to accepted this as answer thankfully.

Ikutsuki nodded, smiling. "Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention." Don't you already have it? "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, the number has recently jumped to five." Wait JUST five? There's no way it could just be the five of us, and why isn't he included himself? "Therefore," he began gather giddy," starting tonight 12AM I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

I raised my hand," Akihiko and Yukari told Junpei and I that Tartarus is the nest of the Shadows, but what and where exactly is it?"

"Huh...?" Yukari pipped up looking confused. "You mean you've never seen it?"

I frowned. "What do you mean by that Takeba-san?" Yes, I AM still addressing Yukari by her surname rather then common name.

"Tartarus appears during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru informed the entire group gazing at us intensely.

Akihiko sent Junpei and I an arrogant smirk. "Just like the Shadows." The smirk became somewhat obsessive, kinda creepy actually. "We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there. It's full of Shadows too, make it the perfect place to train. Think of it like a Shadow Nest."

"Just like you told us the other day," Junpei commented, smiling slightly.

Yukari looked at Akihiko worryingly. "Senpai... what about your injury?" She had a point while it didn't look the bad, trying to use when it's still in the recover stage could learn to future hindrance and damage later on in life.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet," Mitsuru added sounding VERY annoyed while shooting the guy a death glare. "He'll only come as far as the entrance." Umm... am I missing something here?

Said guy sighed heavily, totally dejected. "Yeah, I know..."

"If it makes you feel better Akihiko, Junpei and I will take out one for ya!"

The guy quickly bounced back. "What? You think you can take one?"

"Definitely." I answered firmly swinging my bag over my shoulder, already standing up. "I'll bring back the head, just in case."

The boxer snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"ANYWAY!" Yukari butted in cutting me off from my next epic line. "I think it's about that time we get going, right senpai?" Her question directed more towards Akihiko rather then Mitsuru. Man, was their seriously not one person in this room she DIDN'T dislike?

Junpei looked at Ikutsuki as we all gathered our stuff together. "What about you Ikutsuki-san, aren't you coming with us?"

"I can't summon a Persona," Ikutsuki answered rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"But.. if you can't summon a Persona how is it your able to walk around during the Dark Hour?" I asked him seriously not like where this was going. To my surprise Ikutsuki AND Mitsuru ended up flinching rather visibly, before I could question more Akihiko ended up grabbing me by my arm and dragging me out the door.

There was something else that was going on here, and I fully intended to find out.

* * *

Junpei stared flabbergasted. "This it it? THIS is the place?"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" I murmured to myself absolutely ignoring the look I was getting from Yukari. Oh god, please don't let fall for me, let some new transfer student come and her fall for him! I noticed that Yukari had her Archer set with her again, with her SEES band wrapped around her arm and wore the holster for her Evoker. Mitsuru carried a saber around her leg along with her Evoker and Akihiko... well, he had these badassary gloves with knives attached to them.

"Why HERE?" Junpei asked with a sharp squeak, clearing not understanding.

Akihiko shot him a look. "Just wait a few minutes... it's almost midnight."

After those words left his mouth I could practically feel the Dark Hour settling in as the world was covered by the dark green and yellow lights, the moon shining that malicious color. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Gekkoukan High, My school... no, OUR school began to change forming into a obelisk tower, sprouting out parts much like a plant. It resembled like a clock tower, like Big Ben except malicious and filled with sinister motives. It was disturbing, and extremely cool, in a twisted sorta away. The most disturbing part of all this?

Our school was Tartarus. The question was, why?

"This is Tartarus." Mitsuru announced. "The Labyrinth that reveals it's self during the Dark Hour." Gee Mitsuru, why don't you add some emotion for DRAMATIC EFFECT!

"Labrinynth?" Junpei repeated.

"A maze," I answered him.

"What are you talking about?" Seems Junpei didn't hear me, not that I can blame him. Hell, I'm a bit freaked out and heavily confused by all this. "What happened to our school?"

Mitsuru looked at him," Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal."

"That's not what he was asking Mitsuru." I told him eyeing her warily.

She stared at me, pausing. "I know, It's been this way for a long time. Only us, SEES, have been aware of this place and the Dark Hour as you know. I can assure you that there are no side effects reach out in our School during the daytime."

I'm guess by that she means tests have been done. "I see," Not entirely convinced or impressed by her words. "So... this is the "Nest" then."

Junpei shook his head," But why?... why did our school turn into a giant tower?" Silence had be fallen us as Mitsuru looked away. "... You don't know, either?"

"...No."

Bull. Note to self, Hack into the mainframe.

"Who cares anyway?" Yukari said. I certainly do, knowledge is power. "It's not like it would change our minds about fighting anyway." ...point on that one there.

"Alright, are we going to stand here all night or are we going in?" I asked lazily, my finger tapping the end of my sword.

"Not bad," I commented looking around at the giant staircase. Once again there was a clock leading straight into Tartarus while another cuckoo-clock. On the far right side was a strange green plate form that remained lightless judging by the lights on each end of the machine, it was definitely not human made and far too advanced.

Junpei whistled. "Whoa... it's just as cool on the inside as it is on the outside."

"But it sure is creepy," Yukari stated looking around the place rather nervously.

"This is only the entrance." Mitsuru informed the three of us as she stood in front of us, Akihiko hanging right by Yukari on the right. "The Labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

Akihiko took over from there. "First, we'll get you three get a feel of this place. Why don't you go and a look around?"

Seriously? Awesome.

"What..." Yukari's eyes bugged out staring at Akihiko like he just grew another head. "By ourselves?"

"We're not asking you to go in very far." Mitsuru reassured Yukari. "And I'll be feeding you information from here."

"Feeding us information?" I asked. "But electronics don't..." I stop for a minute as I recalled the headset Yukari had been wearing the night of the attack, before slapping my forehead. "You have technology that can function during the Dark Hour."

Mitsuru smirked. "Exactly. As you can see," gesturing over towards the bike that I just happened to notice. Right THERE and THEN. "I brought one for all of us."

"It always come to be prepared,"I said with a shrug.

Junpei frowned, obviously understanding what Mitsuru had just said. "So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" He had an underlying tone of suspicion, not entirely sure if he had hit on the nail. Damn, did you not have any confidence?

"Since Akihiko-senpai is injured and Mitsuru-senpai is feeding us the information from here, I thought that would be obvious." Yukari stated dryly eyeing Junpei like he was an idiot.

I glared at her and was about to make comment, but halted when I received a warning look from Akihiko. "That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"Really? For real... one of us?" Junpei awed in disbelief, then instantly face faulted turning towards me. "Guess that means your the leader, Bro."

I blinked. "Wait what?" NO! NO! NO! NO! Damn it, I don't want to be the leader!

"We'll he has fought them before," Yukari added looking like she agreed with Junpei.

GODDAMN YUKARI!

"It's decided then," Akihiko nodded with approval looking over towards me. "You're the leader."

I groaned gripping my face before resigning to my fate. "Fine, but I'm appointing Junpei as my Co-Leader. If anything happens to me, Junpei is to take leadership over the group." I had four sets of eyes on me staring in disbelief. The reasons were obvious; One Mitsuru knew fully well what was going on except she had to remain here acting as mission control, the second reason being Akihiko's injury and his obsession with fighting. Not saying that fighting and wanting to get stronger is a bad thing, it's just I have a bad feeling it's going to catch up to him.. or us in some manner. As for Yukari... I don't trust her enough to lead everyone to safety. Plus, Junpei needed a confidence boost anyway.

"Seriously man?" Junpei asked his eyes shining with admiration.

I looked at him and gripped his shoulder. "I trust you with my life."

"... I won't let you down, man." Junpei said firmly.

"I know you won't!"

I could have laughed at Yukari's face, but it was best to keep my mouth shut.

"There's also another reason why," Akihiko quickly interrupted the two of us. His face dead serious as he pulled out his Evoker glaring darkly at the other two. "Can you took summon your Persona without any difficulties like he can?" Plus don't make it a giant production Akihiko, thanks. Speaking of which I concentrated on him and felt a thunderous charge jolt through my body, only to see a white cladded man with long hair hovering above him, it's arm was a giant drill of some sort; it's name was Polydeuces of the Emperor and Star Arcanas.

Wait, TWO Arcana's? Why does Junpei have one then?

_'That is something you'll discover in due time.' _ I heard Orpheus' voice flow through me.

I blinked. 'Orpheus how-?'

_'I can only talk to you during the Dark Hour... for now,' _The Persona whispered to me. _'Once you grow stronger, perhaps then you'll be able to communicate with me outside the Dark Hour. Now then, turn to your left.' _

"...huh?" I utterly ignored Yukari's and Junpei's discussion about Persona's summoning from Akihiko, and heard the shattering sounds enter my ears once again. A blue door was sitting there, silently with no one else but myself looking towards it. My body began to move on my own...

* * *

I felt a bright light bathe over me for several moments only to find myself entering the Velvet Room.

"I've been waiting for you." Igor greeted me rather warmly, still wearing that creepy smile on his face. "The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into..." He folded his fingers as he looked deep into my eyes. "How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?" Shaking his head. "Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering those questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"The nature of my power...?" I repeated slowly, my thoughts drifting towards that black obelisk of a Persona and the Jailbait kid that appeared. "Is it connected to the kid and that Persona?"

Igor smiled. "That, my young friend, I cannot say." Damn it. "Your power is unique," He added. Okay, I understand that part. "It's like the number zero... it's empty. BUT!" He emphasizes giddily. "At the same time, holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy," He sounded with thrill,"Are able to posses multiple Persona, and summon as needed."

"What about Orpheus? Isn't he my Persona?" I question, though having multiple Persona's would definitely be a greater advantage.

Igor nodded. "Out of all Persona's, Orpheus is yours down to a nail. Just like Hermes belongs to your friend Junpei." Pausing," When you defeat your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned."

"Right." Not sure what he exactly means by that, whatever. I'll figure it out.

Igor nodded. "My spare time will soon become scarce, but please come again at your own accord. I'll tell you then of my true role...in the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then, farewell."

"Farewell Igor," I gave him a wave and stepped into the blinding white.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?"

Hmmm...? I blinked my eyes rapidly.

Junpei slapped my back. "Yeah, whats up? You look like a zombie."

"Later, Junpei." I answered him briskly. I wasn't too keen on sharing vital information like this yet, I know eventually I'm probably going to have too until then I plan on keeping it to myself. I dropped my bag onto the ground as the three of ascended up the stairs and headed straight for the first floor of Tartarus.

And just like Mitsuru had said; it was a giant labyrinth inside. Staring before us was a giant long hallway that splitting into different directions with blood stains all over the floor and walls, it looked like a battle had occurred here not to long ago. Or, maybe it had always been there.

Junpei looked around," So this it is, huh...?"

"I hope I don't get lost," Yukari remarked looking around with awe.

I stepped forward past her, sending her a smirk. "Don't worry, if you get lost then Junpei or I will come to save you."

"...huh what?" Her face flamed for a minute before disappearing and being replaced with an angry look. "What's that supposed to mean, like I can't take care of myself?"

"That's not what I meant Takeba." I commented. What crawled up your ass and died?

_'Can you all hear me?'_ A voice entered into our microphones.

"Loud and clear, Mitsuru-senpai." I answered still looking around the place, whistling.

"Whoa! You can see us from here Senpai?" Junpei questioned quite astounded by that.

I could practically hear Mitsuru's smile. _"It's my Persona's ability. "I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes day by day. That is why outside support is imperative." _

"Makes sense I guess, besides seeing us what else can your Persona do?" I questioned curiously as I cautiously took a step forward. Didn't want what happened last time to repeat it's self, besides that suck if the three of us got cornered while being on our first mission.

_"I could identify and sense the enemies weaknesses and strength," _She replied simply. "However, my powers limit me to using my 'Gaze' ability at you."

"Huh... Gaze?" Yukari repeated with interest. "What's Gaze?"

_"It means I can 'see' what happens via the microphones that I gave you. My Persona Ability allows me to 'encode' my DNA into an object and be able to see through that. This power alone will allow me to aid you in combat." _Mitsuru told us._ "Each Persona has it's own unique ability, for example Akihiko's Persona Ability is 'Transfer'. He can absorb electricity into his body and release it onto an enemy."_

"Cooool!" Junpei said energetically. "So can you tell us what our abilities are?"

Yukari sent him a look. "She just said that she can't use her powers on us, only the Shadows Junpei. And besides, I think we have to discover our Abilities on our own." Seriously Yukari, you REALLY starting to piss me off. "Anything else we should know Senpai?"

_"In terms of combat there are two different groupings; Weaponry and Magic. Some Shadows have a weakness to both a Weaponry attack and a magic attack; for Weaponry there are three different types of attack; strike, pierce, and slash attacks." _Mitsuru answered before continuing. _"Magic are just as it says, magic. Agi deals out Fire magic while Bufu is Ice. Zio is a Thunder attack, while Garu is a Wind type. There is also Mudo and Hama, Darkness and Light spells respectively. However, be forewarned that Mudo and Hama skills are instant death skills."_

Good to know.

"Heeeey guys, It looks like we have company!" Junpei announced holding his sword up eyeing the enemy carefully. "We can take it!"

Yukari didn't look as confident as she held out her bow. "A... alright. I'm ready."

I pointed my blade at the Shadows. "Alright here we go!" I lunged forward closely followed behind by Junpei and Yukari, with the three of us we were able to surrounded the Shadows. Oddly, they resembled the ones from the rooftop. "You guys ready?"

The first Shadow slid forward with it's arms stretching out readying to grab Junpei, however the guy was able to jumped backwards before slash it's arms off as Yukari followed up by sending her arrow to pierce the Shadow's head, causing it to dissipate.

"YUKARI!"

The girl turned around sharply as the second Shadow charged forward checking her off guard.

"HERMES!"

A giant ball of fire consumed the Shadow, making shriek wildly before it shriveled away into dust, leaving no trace of it other then the black stain on the floor. "You alright Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked removing the Evoker from the side of his head.

Yukari slowly nodded, fidgeting. "Y... yeah, thanks."

I felt my mind become black only seeing a clear blue wall in front of me, a card appeared in front of me with a blue Hindu looking woman whom looked like she dancing.

_'You have awakened Apsaras into your heart' _

Cool.

'I'm glad that you think so,' A female voice entered my head, whom I'm assuming is Apsaras. _'Correct. I look forward to working with you.' _

"Is there anymore Shadows?" Junpei asked looking away with his sword pointed to the ground.

Mitsuru paused for a moment. _"Yes... on the other side of the floor right by the stairs."_

"Stairs?"

_"Yes. However please keep in mind that this as far we can go today, but remember the stairs for next time." _Thank you Mission Control! _"The Shadows you've encountered are called Cowardly Mayas, as you have just witnessed they have a weakness for fire."_

"Excellent. Orpheus has that skill." I commented my thumbs glazing over my Evoker as we approached to the other Cowardly Mayas. "Yukari would you like to do the honors?"

"Huh...?" She was a bit taken back, before a smile formed. "My pleasure!" Readying her bow, she pulled back on the string before releasing it as the arrow flew through the air and went through the Shadow's head. Unfortunately, it didn't kill it. "Damn."

I swung my sword down. "Hey, Junpei? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah!"

Without any warning the two of us leaped forward with our swords in hand, dragging out swords on the ground creating an echo through the hall before raising the blades slowly into the air. "CROSS SLASH!" Our swords slashed in an 'X' motion finishing off the Cowardly Maya before turning to the last two.

"IO!"

A small tunnel of wind formed underneath a Shadow sending it straight into the air before it came crashing down onto the other Shadow. Yukari's Persona resembled a woman being chained to a cow like head, to be honest I REALLY don't like what that implies. Also Io is apart of the Lovers Arcana.

"My turn!" Junpei announced happily. "HERMES!"

Once again, Hermes appeared releasing a ball of fire burning the Shadow into pure ash.

"One more to go. ORPHEUS!" I shouted by snapping my Evoke to my forehead and felt the strange feeling go through my head, the shattering glass and blue energy formed below me, bringing forth Orpheus whom played his lyre; burning the final Shadow. "That it?"

"It appears so..." Mitsuru began as her voice got caught off once again I was created by strange cards; one was a pure haired girl with wings while the other two were both cups. I felt myself reaching out and touching one of them revealing it to be the purple haired girl.

'You have welcomed the Persona Fairy into your heart.'

Awesome, another Persona.

_'Glad you think so!' _A cheerful voice chirped.

Just the buzz was heard over the microphone. _"Hey_," Junpei? _"I found some weird Gem things."_

_"And I found some medicine too,"_ Yukari's voice followed after.

"Oh... alright, let's regroup." What did we split up? Had I been spacing out for that long?

Eventually the three of us returned to the bottom floor where Mitsuru and Akihiko were awaiting. We used the Access Point, similar to the machine on the bottom floor to get back. For some odd reason once we entered the floor the doorway had vanished.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted with a smile. "So how was it?"

"It was amazing," I answered. However my body felt like a tone and I was barely keeping my eyes open any more. "I'm exhausted too though."

"You must've hit you all at once," Mitsuru commented amused.

Junpei looked as about as I did," Man..." he commented though his voice was filled with energy. "I never knew I had that kind a power...but damn..." He yawned tiredly. "I'm beat."

"That's because you were bouncin' around like a kid," Yukari stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't look great either Takeba, so I shouldn't talk."

Yukari blinked at me, grinning sheepishly. "I'm still trying to catch my breath actually..."

Mitsuru nodded. "That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily."

"Makes sense. Our bodies haven't been adjusted enough to be use to it like you and Akihiko," I said moving my arms around and trying to loosen them up. It felt like I had just go through the rinse cycle before getting stretched out by clip hangers.

"You'll get use to it." I hope so Mitsuru, I hope so. "But I'm surprise... you all did much better then I expected." Thanks for the vote of faith. "At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time Akihiko."

He smirked in response. "Hn. We'll see about that."

**Crack... Crack...Crack.**

_'Thou shalt have our blessings when thou choosest to make a Persona of the Fool Arcana' _

That makes what, Fool and Magician to level two now? Anyway I'm heading to bed. Good night folks.

* * *

Chapter Four-End.

I wanted the cover the Tartarus Exploration for this chapter rather then leaving it for the next one. As you can see, yes Junpei is the Magician Social Link. Why? Honestly I felt that you never got a chance to make good friends with the guys during Minato's run through so I decided to change it a bit. And let me say this; Magician's Social Link isn't the only one that has changed. Also, can any guess the kid Yamato keeps on seeing?

Knightblazer85: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the fic.

MagnusRagnar: I sincerely hope that this chapter did it justice, and met your approval.

DiLost: Thanks, I appreciate it. Their the many reasons why I started this fic, and pretty much everything even THE ANSWER (Yes I'm including it) has been planned out. Hope you'll continue reading straight to the end.

Clawclap: Thanks, I realize that my grammar needs some brushing up. LOL!

ZidanReign: Yeah, they seem to be appearing everywhere these days; not that it's bad thing or anything. Getting from either of them would definitely be a wise idea. Good luck on it!


	5. Floor 5

Chapter Five: Floor 5

Well... this was awkward.

"Hey... Fushimi-san." I managed to chock out while a strained smile. Dear heavens I nearly laughed when I saw the poor girls face, she was totally embarrassed.

Your probably wondering what happened well... let's just say I was trying to get away from a certain pink wearing blob and I ended up crashing straight into Chi-chan here, taking her down with me. The problem? SHE ended up straight upon me.

Her mouth kept on opening and her face moving. "I...umm...oh no! I'm so sorry!" Shit. She was starting to cry. I needed to fix this.

"It's my fault for running into you Fushimi-san," I assured her before groaning while being underneath her, not that she was heavy. No, it was the fact her body kept on moving and shifting the weight making it really difficult to breath as I felt her legs beginning to crush my lungs. "N... not to be rude Fushimi-san, but... could you please get off of me?"

"Huh!" She looked down before leaping off my chest, rather painfully I might add, as I let out a horrid cough. She began to bow to me rapidly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

After getting my ass off the ground, I shook my head. "As I said Fushimi-san, it's fine. Besides it was my fault that I accidentally ran into you anyway," rubbing the back of my head. "I was busy trying to dodge Takeba-san." I shudder at the mere thought of her. Call it cruel or mean, the girl just gives me the creeps.

"A...aren't you and Takeba-san going out?" Chihiro spoke up hesitantly before holding up her book, flustering violently. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume such things!"

I mentally groaned. I swear, I'm going to hunt down the person that began that rumor and annihilate him. In the most PAINFUL manner I can think up. "Sorry Fushimi-san, I don't know where you got your information wrong. Takeba-san and I are in no way in a relationship. Whatsoever." I stressed the last word. "Preppy girls make me cringe."

She stared at me a bit surprised. "Oh... really? Takeba-san is rather popular...is there something wrong?"

I could practically feel my eye twitch. "Popular... HER?" At Chihiro's nod, I nearly cried. "Why?"

"I don't know," Chihiro answered with a giggle before falling silent again.

I smiled at her. "Don't stop, it was cute." My smile turned into a giant grin as blush became brighter and brighter. "So what are you exactly doing Fushimi-san?"

The girl looked down, suddenly finding the floor interesting. "W... well. Mitsuru-senpai asked me to become the Treasure for the Student Council, and I couldn't very well say no. So... so I'm just dropping off some documents of clubs requested budgets this year so... so we can go over them l-later." She stuttered her way through the entire speech.

"Is that so? Congratulations." Didn't surprise me that Mitsuru had ended up as School President, hell the way she walked pretty much gave it away. "She wouldn't have chosen you unless she had complete and utter faith in you. Mitsuru-senpai isn't the time to badly chose someone." It was true too, Mitsuru was too kind and wise of a person; just a bit too posh. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Chihiro stared, smiling slightly. "T-Thank you..."

"So are you going to the assembly?" I questioned trying to start a conversation with her.

She shook her head," As a member of Student Council I have things that must be done during that time...and the room will mostly be empty so work can get done easily." She still stuttering just a bit, damn she was cute as hell. "Umm... a-are you going?"

"To be honest with you Fushimi-san, I'd rather not." Nothing against assemblies or anything, I just have a feeling if I do I'll most likely end up sitting with Yukari. "It's for the sake of self-preservation," I added when she began giving him a look.

"Oh... welll..." Chihiro began to fumble with her words. "Y-you can come to the Student Council Room with me, if you want. Oh! I nearly forgot!" She bowed to me again. "I never thanked you for the other day," Looking away as she stood up. "I heard you ended up in the hospital just after that... I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault, Fushimi-san. Besides, that's what friends are for right?" God that was just so cheesy.

Chihiro stared at me for several moments before grinning widely. "Y...yes! S-shall we go then?"

"Lead the way," I gestured as I followed behind her.

Overall, I ended up skipping the entire assembly and helping Chihiro with her work for Student Council. Turns out that she was rather horrible math so I decided to help her that instead of working on the files, good thing I was actually good at math or else I'd be just as hopeless. Straight after the assembly ended I escorted Chihiro back to her class room, and later deciding to hang with her during lunch. Went back to class where Junpei's friend, Kenji, ended up sleeping and making a total idiot out of himself.

"Yo!" Junpei waved making his way over to where Chihiro and I were sitting. He blinked in surprise," Huh... new friend?"

"Junpei this is Fushimi Chihiro, Fushimi-san this is Iori Junpei, a friend of mine." I introduced gesturing back to one another.

Junpei grinned. "Nice to meetchya Chi-chan!"

"C-C-Chi-chan?" The girl squeaked once again blushing once again eyeing the floor just like she had this morning.

Junpei was a bit taken back, though smiled. "Or would you prefer just Fushimi-san or Chihiro-chan?"

"C-Chihiro-chan is fine, Iori-san." The girl whispered out struggling to meet Junpei's gaze. Hey now, Junpei wasn't scary. "I-I'm... n-not really good with talking with b-boys..."

"That's fine. Don't think of us as boys then," Junpei suggested with a grin sitting down besides her. "Just like of us as your friends."

"F-friends?" ...Did she not have many friends? "I'd... I'd like that a lot." She smiled shyly at the two of us.

**Crack... Crack... Crack...**

_'Thou art I... I am thou... thou hast established a new bond... thou shall be bless when creating a Persona of the Justice Arcana' _

I felt the lights shine over me while glancing over at Chihiro, whom was also glowing. Just like Junpei a card appeared with a black scale; one side white and the other side being red while at the bottom there was the roman numeral for seven at the bottom.

_So Chihiro is Justice, huh? Suits her. _

"Oh no!" She cried instantly leaping on her feet. "I'm late for class." Quickly gathering her stuff she bowed to both of us. "I'll see you later Iori-san, you too Shizuka-san-"

I shook my head. "Yamato. My name is Yamato."

"And call me Junpei!" My partner in crime announced happily.

Chihiro paused before smiling beautifully. "Right... J-Junpei... Y-Yamato... C-call me Ch-Chihiro..." She flustered a bit before running towards her class.

Junpei watched as she went. "... Think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm certain." Shaking my head," I have a feeling she hasn't had too many friends."

"Then we'll just have to be her first then," Junpei decided with a firm nod his grin still in place before his expression changed."Hey bro, about last night." I looked at him watching as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why did you make me co-leader?"

I sighed. "To be honest? Mitsuru is needed as mission control, that much is obvious. However, we both need to add in the fact she knows too much then we realize. She'd most likely hide information until she analyzed it and further investigated before telling us. Akihiko, he's a leader type. At the same time, he's far too obsessed with getting stronger, and you know what they say about those who chase after power right?" Junpei looked confused. "Absolute power, corrupts absolutely. Or, his little obsession is going to bite us all in the ass so that ultimately rules him out. Then there's Yukari, and I don't think I need to explain that."

Junpei remained silent for several moments. "You don't trust anyone of them do you."

"Right on the nail Junpei," I removed myself from my seat. "Your the only one who seems to possess some common sense and would actually focus on other people rather then saving your own ass. That is why I choose you as my co-leader, you have my faith and trust. That, and seem to be the only relatively normal one."

"...I'm not sure if I should be insulted or feel thankful for that." He replied uncertainly.

I shook my head. "It was a compliment Junpei, take one."

"Thanks man."

"No thanks need, that's what us bros were for."

Brofist once again people.

The two of us ended up talking about heading to Tartarus before class started again, we needed more practice if we were going to use to the Dark Hour and our Personas. We already had our run today and plus had a small spar as well before heading to school anyway.

I turned to Junpei. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah." Junpei waved his hand dismissively. "Just hold your horses... there we go!"

"AKIHIKO-SENPAI!"

Oh god... this CAN'T be happen. Not here, dear GOD not here of all places-

And there they were; the one thing I despised: FANGIRLS.

"Move Junpei." I hissed as he stopped to look over at swarming girls that began to surround Akihiko. "Move and don't look back!"

Junpei blinked, looking confused. "Huh... why?"

"Don't ask, just move!" I pressed him keeping my eyes straight towards the gates. I AM NOT getting involved with fangirls, not again. The last time I did, I ended up straight into the hospital with a broken arm. Best not to get involved sacrificing Akihiko for both Junpei's and mine's survival was a necessary evil.

"Hey, you guys free this afternoon.?

... Damn it Akihiko.

I struggled not to groan as I froze looking over towards the senior. "What's up Akihiko?"

"Huh, who us?" No Junpei, he's referring to the two gnomes standing behind us.

Akihiko ignored the comment. "I want to the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall."

"What's up, something wrong senpai?" I asked curiously. Did it have to do with his arm.

"Nah, just want to introduce someone to the both of you, so don't worry about it." Akihiko answered with a reassuring smile, waving his hand. "Anyway I'll see you two later. Bye."

One of the girls stomped her foot. "Ohhh... why can't he be more friendly?"

"Probably because you stalk him everywhere." I snapped at the girl coldly. "He's a person, not an object."

Another girl glared. "What do you know new student?"

"Hey, back off." Junpei defend. That's what bros are for. He glared at the girls fiercely.

"C'mon, let's leave before we catch stupid and ugly from them." The third girl snarled glaring at the two of us with disgust. Awww is that all you got you pretty bitch? At least Yukari tries to put in some effort into her insults unlike you. "Let's go girls."

The fourth girl glared at us before stalking away with the other three.

"This is why I hate fangirls. Their such bitches," I commented shaking my head with disgust. "They treat people like objects instead of them being human."

Junpei remained silent. "... I actually thought having a swarm of girls like that would totally be awesome, guess I was wrong."

"Your not the first one to think that Junpei, and you definitely won't be the last." I told him. "C'mon, we'd better start heading to Paulownia Mall. We don't want Akihiko to be kept awaiting, he'll probably send Mitsuru after us if we do." The two of us shuddered at that.

* * *

"So where are we supposed to be meeting Akihiko-senpai anyway?" Junpei asked observing the mall and looking around. "I can't seem to find him anywhere!"

I pointed over towards the Police Station. "There he is."

"W-what why is he there?" Junpei exclaimed with fear. "You don't think he's going to throw us in jail or something do ya?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt it Junpei. We're probably meeting up with him there for a reason," as I began to walk towards him with Junpei in tow behind me. I waved lazily. "What's up senpai?"

Akihiko greeted us with a nod. "Hey, I was worried that you guys wouldn't find me. I forgot to tell you where to meet me. Sorry about that."

"No problem Akihiko, the important thing is that we're here. So who do you want us to meet?" I asked slipping my hands straight into my pockets.

"C'mon on, I'll introduced you guys." Akihiko said as he went straight into the Police Station while Junpei and I exchanged a look, before following him inside. A tall man with a long narrow nose and a stern look on his face remain gazing down at us. "These are the guys I was talking about earlier."

I bowed. "Shizuka Yamato, pleasure to meet you sir."

"Iori Junpei." Junpei bowed straight after I did.

The man stared at us blankly. "..." Not the talkative type are you?

"This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well equipped." Really? Sweet! "Oh, this is from Ikutsuki-san." He handed both of us 5000 yen each.

Junpei's eyes bugged. "Oh Really? Sweet!"

"You can't fight empty handed, so find something you like." Akihiko advised us. "Officer Kurosawa has connections... but these things cost money."

The man gave Akihiko a stern look. "Of course they do. Nothing in life is free."

"I realize that." Akihiko replied without missing a beat smiling at that guy.

... Wait... Kurosawa also has two Arcanas; Lovers and Tower. That... wow, this guy definitely has problems then. Lovers usually represents the difficult of making a choice while the Tower Arcana is the one whose ideals crushed him from above. Wonder what kind of past he had...

"Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." Akihiko waved before leaving the three of us in the station.

Kurosawa gazed down at us. "I've been informed about you two." Gee, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy deep down. "My job is to maintain peace in the city. Regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

"And we're glad that you are," I replied taking a stance. "You're doing a lot simply by helping us. Hell, we'd probably be on our own if you hadn't figured it out."

Kurosawa looked at me. "Perhaps, though I doubt I'm the only one who realizes it. Then again, humans prefer to rationalize things away and return to the world of logic."

"So... does that mean we can haggle for prices?"

"...No."

"Can't blame me for trying."

Junpei and I ended up getting some new armor rather then buying weapons, since the ones we had were in pretty good condition so far. I decided to stay around for a bit while Junpei went straight home thus leaving me to my own devices; mwahahaha!

...um? The Velvet Key was glowing. It was point straight towards the lower levels of the Mall. Was that were the Velvet Door was now? I headed down the stairs and there it was, a blue door. Just like Tartarus. Gripping my hand on the knob my eyes were blinded by the light.

* * *

There was Igor and Elizabeth, some standing (well sitting for Igor anyway) just like they had been the last few times.

Nodding towards them," Hey Igor, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed as her smile spread feral. "Good Evening, Yamato-sama. " Wait sama? Urgh, great just what I didn't need!

"Ah there you are. Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted me with his huge smile. "Well... I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here. It is my job to create new Persona."

I blinked. "Wait, CREATE new Persona?"

"Indeed, my young friend. But in order to do so I must fuse your Persona Cards together. In other words, I fuse them into a single Persona."

"I see. So you could fuse Orpheus with Apsaras or Apsaras with Pixie, right? Do there Arcana have anything to do with the outcome?" I asked curiously.

Igor nodded his head. "Depending upon the Arcana of the Persona, you may receive a Persona of the same Arcana or a different Arcana. The power from the previous Persona will be given to the Persona that you have created."

"So they will be lost forever then?" I didn't want to give up any of them at all, even though I've had them for such a short time.

Elizabeth smiled as she held up the book she was holding. "No, your Persona will be recorded in this Compendium and you will be able to gain them back."

"Oh... well that's alright then. Thanks Igor, you too Elizabeth. I'll see you two later!"

Time to go and kill some Shadows.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT YUKARI!"

I ended landing straight upon my ass while being forced to use my blade of the sword as a shield against of the Guardians on Floor Five of Tartarus, three giant birds called the Venus Eagles of the Empress Arcana, from what Mitsuru was able to inform us. Yukari had attempted to take the three birds by surprise, unfortunately that only lead us to the situation that we were currently in. Lifting my legs forward and connecting it with the stomach of the Venus Eagle that had been attacking me I forced my elbows to boost me. The Venus Eagle had been caught off guard by my attempt and was struggling to share of the bewilderment.

"CHANCE!" Twisting the handle of my sword I was able to sharply turn my body allowing the edge of my sword to meet with the neck of the Shadow, ripping right through it. Beheading it. The blood splashed against my body as the body fell onto the cold hard floor before dissolving into little bubbles leaving no trace of Venus Eagles presence. Whipping my blade downwards I switched my attention over to Yukari. "Next time Yukari, actually TRY to kill the Shadow!"

The girl flinched. "Sorry, it moved too fast!" She sounded sincere and truly apologetic. I guess cutting her some slack should be obvious, this was the first time ANY of us have ever encountered Guardian Shadows before. "JUNPEI!" Her scream made me whip lash over to our third member.

My fellow swordsman grunted as slammed the butt of the sword against the second Venus Eagle and narrowly dodging the third one. "Nice of you... two to... remember me!" Ducking underneath another assault Junpei slid straight over towards our direction. "Mine leaning me a hand?"

"Right. Sorry Junpei," I winced before taking a stance on Junpei's right side my blade pointed straight at the enemy with Yukari backing us up on the left side. "So any one got a plan?"

"Yeah stay alive," Junpei interjected.

Yukari snorted. "Anyone got a BETTER plan?"

"Hey, staying alive is ALWAYS good." I defended Junpei, my attention still firmly kept on the Venus Eagles. The three of us out numbered them in terms of people, however they out numbered us in terms of power. _'Damn it what the hell do I do?'_

_'You could always use us,' _Apsara's voice rang through._ 'None of us mind helping you.'_

I mentally sighed, as grateful as I am for having them around; I_ REALLY don't want to end up on a table or becoming a testing subject for the Kirijo family. _

_'That will not come to past,' _The calm voice of Omoikone growled softly through my ears. One of my newly acquired Persona's that I had received when I was towering up Tartarus with Junpei and Yukari, he or she; I wasn't sure of the gender of this Persona, was that of the Hierophant Arcana.

_'They would not live to touch you.' _A more gentle, nonetheless, hard voice promised me. Angel, of the Justice Arcana. Basically, a bondage Angel, which so deeply like very much. Though, whomever said that Angels were innocent and naive LIED. _'Allow me to teach these vermin a thing or two!'_

A tsk was heard._ 'Now, now Angel. I'll believe that only Apsaras has the power to defeat them. They ARE weak to ice.' _Orpheus reprimanded the Angel.

I blinked. _'Seriously?'_

_'Yes.' _My Persona told me flatly as if I was an idiot.

I looked back towards Junpei and Yukari, struggling to think of whether or not to use my other Persona. No, I decided. Mitsuru was still watching and frankly, so was Yukari. "Alright guys," I slashed my sword moving my arm towards the very tip of it. "You ready?"

Junpei grinned widely. "I am whenever you are, bro!"

"Let's get this over with!" Yukari growled glaring at the creatures before it. I found it a bit odd that they didn't attack us at all. Pointing her bow straight at one of the Venus Eagles, she cocked her eye at me. "Hey Yamato, think you can cut off one of their wings?"

"I can try," I replied. "Junpei!"

"I'm on it!"

Junpei leaped forward as I charged behind him once again our blades scathing on the ground allowing the noise to echo through the room, the two birds still hanged above. The rush of power radiating off the two of us backed up with the powers of our Persona SHOULD be able to-DAMN IT!

"YAMATO!"

Damn Shadow. "Fuck, that hurts." The blood slide down my arm, that damn bird frickin used a Garu spell on me. Fuck. I winced as the jolt of pain let it's self be known. "Damn it..." I winced as I gripped the edge of my weapon, the mere touch of the cold steel forced me to flinch openly.

Junpei let out a cry as he was slammed straight into the wall, laying there. Thankfully he was conscious, on the other hand he also had some blood coming from his chest; it look fatal from here but it was better safe then sorry. "Yukari heal Junpei, I'll take care of the Shadows!"

"B-But?"

"JUST DO IT DAMN IT!"

Yukari blinked in surprise, pointing her arrow straight towards the Shadow. "R-Right!" Closing one of her eyes keeping before letting the arrow loose straight through the air hurtling towards the intended target as Junpei struggled to fend off the persistence attackers. Heavy breathes escaped my lips as I watched tensely as the mere arrow spin around and around as it tore the very skin of Eagle, a geyser of blood began to burst out of it's back spraying everywhere. Unfortunately, before it's last breath it unleashed a powerful explosion that consumed Junpei into the very centre of it.

"J...no..." Yukari's voice trailed off as she slipped straight to the ground looking on in absolute horror.

Just then a bright light began to emerge from cavern, pushing the boulders off of where Junpei laid. Instead there was a sphere sitting there with feather like designs as they flashed brightly fading into the air, still leaving feathers floating down before vanishing.

"Duuuude," Junpei stated a bit weird out from the experience, with a large on his face nonetheless. "That was awwwesome."

Yukari gapped openly. "W-what was that?"

"My Persona Ability," Junpei answered his eyes out of focus for a bit. "It's called Steel Guard."

I whistled. "Nice, suits ya."

Junpei grinned in response before looking over at the injured Guardian. "So, who wants this one?"

"I got one, and so did Yukari. Looks like it's all yours, bro." I offered bowing.

Junpei nodded. "Thank you!" I gave him a salute while he ran over to the last Guardian Shadow, fully intending on finishing off.

"Yamato you're hurt!" Yukari exclaimed walking over to my side, touching my wounded area. Ewww... "IO!"

"Thanks Yukari." I nodded as I felt Io's Dia spell wash all over me as the wound began to heal entirely, I quickly flexed it a bit and winced. It still hurt a bit, just not as much as before in fact I could barely feel it. I looked over at Junpei as he slashed the Shadow's head off before whistling as it dissolved into bubbles. The wound on his side still fresh. "Think you can heal Junpei?"

The girl made a face for a brief moment, then vanished concentrating. "No," Shaking her head. "I'm all out of SP."

... I'm calling BS right there. "Fine," I growled at her. "I'll meet you down stairs at the Entrance Room, I'm going to stay here and fix up Junpei." Glaring at her fiercely and fully taking satisfaction as she ran towards the Green Machine had had seen when we had come up, my attention fellow Junpei. "How's your wound?"

Junpei winced. "Hurts like hell, man." He gave me a weak grin. "Nothing to worry about!"

I snorted. "Humor me another time, would you?" I pressed my hand against the wounded area carefully as I watched his facial expression. "Does it hurt?"

"Egh... yeah..." Junpei tried not to hiss.

"Alright," Taking out my Evoker. "Mitsuru-senpai, can you hear me?"

A buzz... _'Yes, I can hear you, Shizuka. Yukari has made it back to the entrance floor. Has something happened?'_

"... No. However, I know your watching so I wanted you to keep this between the three of us for now." I told her ignoring the strange look that Junpei was giving me.

_'I don't understand what you mean, Shizuka. However, I promise to keep whatever it is you plan on doing, between the three of us.' _Mitsuru replied sounding a bit confused. My Evoker was placed straight to my forehead as I switched out Orpheus with Apsaras. "PERSONA!"

Apsaras appeared and bathed Junpei in a green light. "There you go dear." She chuckled before vanishing while Junpei stared openly.

"I-I thought Orpheus was your Persona?" He exclaimed with shock, his wounded fully healed and standing up looking at me with bugged out eyes.

I groaned. "I don't want to make it a big deal or anything. I'd rather you continued to treat me as me, rather then someone special."

"R-Really?"

I nodded with a smile. "Really, really."

_'M-Multiple Personas?' _Mitsuru's voice came out, utterly shocked. _'Th-that's impossible...'_

I heard Orpheus snort._ 'If you think that's impossible, wait until she hears that you can weapons and armor from battles too.'_

_'... I plan on keeping that too myself for a good while...'_

* * *

"Did you guys hear?" Oh great, it's the gossip girls. There are these two girls that I seem to come across every now and then, it's usual gossip. Very, ANNOYING gossip. "Their recruiting for the Sports clubs for school today, you should totally join one!"

"Like, I don't know. Maybe, I needed some exercise anyway." The second girl stated thoughtfully.

Clubs? Well, having training outside of work might actually be a good idea. "Clubs... huh?"

"Thinking about joining one, bro?" Junpei asked behind me.

"Yep. Dunno what clubs we have here though, I only know of the Kendo one. I don't plan on joining that one, made a promise." I told Junpei as we went through the gates. "Do you know what sports Clubs we have?"

Junpei blinked. "Huh... oh, um.. let's see here: We have Kendo, but you said wouldn't so that's out. We also have Archery, I know the guys and girl's are in separate groups so you won't have deal with Yukari. There's also swimming, Tennis, and Track too..."

Archery, huh? Vindictiveness for the WIN baby. "Mwahahahaha!" I rubbed my hands together crackling happily with Junpei eyeing me frightened by my sudden outburst. "Don't worry Junpei, you'll get used to my insanity, in fact..." My eyes. "Join the insanity, Join the DARK side!"

Junpei raised an eyebrow. "The fuck man?"

"We have cookies!"

"Dude... seriously. Lay off the tea."

"I do not drink THAT much tea," I defended briskly glaring at him.

Junpei snorted audibly. "Yeah, right. And I'm secretly superman."

"Whatever you say, man!" I gave a laughed as the two of us headed straight to class. Later that day I ended up signing up for the Boy's Archery team, and guess what? Turns out that the Archery team actually met today. Score! I went over to the Archery area where I was meeting up with the Captain and the supervisor.

A tall boy, whom looked a year or so older then I was stood wearing a kimono; white on the top while the bottom part was navy blue. His eyes were sharp as ice, tinted with a rare shade of purple with long brunette hair tied in a pony-tail that was held up.

"Oh, are you the new recruit?" He asked kindly eyeing me warmly. Walking over towards my direction he held out his name. "My name is Iwasaki Setsuna, pleasure to meet you. I'm a third year here at Gekkoukan High and Captain of the Boy's Archery team."

I shook his hand. "Shizuka Yamato, right back at ya. Second year, this also my first year here as well."

Setsuna nodded his head. "So I've heard. I've also heard that you came with Takeba Yukari, the Captain of the Girl's Archery team."

"Urgh... I REALLY needed to hunt down the guy that's spreading that rumor. Yukari and I are NOT going out," I stressed out.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll take your word for it. Have you ever shot an arrow before?"

"Several times. Though, kendo is my strong point." I began with a small grin on my face.

"I see... well," His eyes went up and down, narrowing thoughtfully. "You do look promising, strong muscles and elbows. Not to mention your body seems to graceful." Ummm... graceful? "Archery isn't about just hitting the target, it's also about reflex and action. Time is everything."

I nodded slowly, not really getting it. "Okaaay...So where's everyone else?" Setsuna opened his mouth to reply.

Ask and you shall receive. "Alright everyone," A pompous voice entered my ears making me cringe. Please for the love of everything good and pure in the world, NOT HIM! "This is our year. We will demolish the opponent, failure is not an option!"

I could practically hear the droning cheers and roars of coming from the opposite direction, the other students began to pile out of the room followed by none other then; Ekoda, the biggest prick I have EVER laid my eyes on. He was one of those elitist types and wouldn't accept anything below what he demanded.

His eyes landed on Setsuna and I. "... I see you've joined the Archery Team, Yamato." Don't go using my first name like we're close. "I expect great things from you," Nodding approvingly before switching his gaze over towards the taller boy. "And you." Sneering darkly. "Your still here?"

"Obviously." Setsuna retorted dryly waving his hand to the side. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here, now wouldn't I?"

Ekoda glared. "Fine. No funny business brat."

"Of course," The brunette replied sarcastically. "Wouldn't think of it."

The man just looked at him before stalking off towards the other ends rejoining the others. "You alright man?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Setsuna smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine don't worry about it. C'mon time for practice."

Practice went smoothly, despite the fact that Ekoda seemed to gain an iron first over the boy's team; lashing out against those who didn't snuff up to his bar. The second years ended up helping the first year students with the basics and the ones whom were just starting to learn, while the third years began to help the seconds years with their training. The day ended with just Setsuna and I cleaning up, the first year whom was supposed to help ended up getting sent to the infirmary due to injury. Poor kid nearly pocked his eye out.

Setsuna whipped the sweat off his forehead. "Alright, thanks for your help today Yamato." Oh so he doesn't mind me not using honorifics? Coolios. "You can head home if you want."

"You sure? There's still some stuff laying out." I asked placing my quiver and bow back into the training room.

He waved his head again. "Nah don't worry about it. Beside, it will kill sometime while I wait to head to work."

"Where do you work?"

"Come to Paulownia Mall, and you'll see." He grinned widely.

**Crack... crack... crack...**

Hm? Another Social Link?

_'Thou art I... and I am thou... thou hast established a new bond... thou shalt be blessed when creating a Persona of the Devil Arcana'_

WHAT?

* * *

Chapter Five-End.

So Yamato ended up establishing the Justice and DEVIL Arcana, who saw THAT one coming? Also, no. Setsuna is NOT an OC, he's an actually character in the game just nameless but you encounter him many times through out the game. Care to guess where you see him? The reason for changing; I can't stand Tanaka. I really, really can't. He honestly like Mamoru to be honest, I couldn't give rat's asses about either of them.

And Junpei's Persona's Ability is Steel Guard, a Defensive Ability. Kurosawa, doesn't have one but TWO Arcana's!

MagnusRagnar: Why thank you *bows* trust me when I say that's only the beginning that I have planned for Yukari, it's going to take sometime before Yamato starts to see a more mature and reliable side to her but that won't be for a long time. I actually hadn't know about Persona fics like that... I needed to check those out, know any? As for Shinjiro's... hehehehe... your DEFINITELY going to like what I have planned for him, mwahahahaha! Yamato's ability should actually be pretty obvious. As for the kid's identity, don't worry about it. Don't worry about, I'm not exactly great with writing fighting scenes.

knightblazer85; Thanks! And he's more then three Persona's now.

Anyway, read and review peoples!


	6. Requests

Chapter Six: Requests

"Hehehehe... Burn, baby, Burn."

And thus they did, I watched as the Shadows began to cry and scream as the flames began to scorch the black skin away leaving nothing more then black spots on the floor as I swung my blade over and glanced towards Junpei whom was happily gathering up the rewards of our hard effort. This time, however I gave the leader position straight over to Junpei mainly because I didn't feel that I was in the right state of mind to be leading the group through Tartarus at the moment.

The Devil Arcana from this evening was still on my mind. I'm not an expert or anything when it comes to the Occult, but I know when something's not right. The mere thought of that Arcana was weighing heavily on my mind and didn't seem like it was going to leave anytime soon. Maybe it was simply me being cautious, however the lingering still remained deep within my mind.

'Hehehe.. there's nothing wrong with being a Devil!' A girlish voice squeaked with a pout the image becoming visible to me.

I snorted to myself lowly. "Whatever you say, Lilim..." Of course I said that quietly, I don't need Yukari or any of the others thinking that I've lost my mind. Though I'm fairly certain that I lost it quite awhile ago. Lilim is a new Persona that I fused together using Angel and Ara Mitama, a Chariot Persona. "You guys ready to go now?"

Junpei grinned," Nearly! Hehehehe..." lugging the bag over his shoulder. "Man, we sure find a lot of things in here. But damn... why the hell would Shadows even NEED money let alone weapons?" Referring to the strange sword that we had found a few feet downstairs. A Juzumuru, I believe it was called. "I mean, it's not like can actually use it like we can."

Yukari shrugged. "Who cares? It helps us save money for medical supplies and other things as well." Shaking her head before leveling him a glare. "Of course you probably didn't even think about that, huh Stupei?" I gave him a cold look except it was ignored as she went over to my side. "So what Floor are we on again?"

"I believe... it's the Thirteenth floor." Instead of just staying in one spot for most of the time Junpei had actually encouraged us keep on going, which I personally didn't mind. Granted it wasn't the entirely the best decision ever made on the other hand it taught us to be more cautious and careful with what we were handling. The previous encountered that we had encountered had been another Trio of Guardian Shadows, called The Dancing Hands. I shit you not. It would have been rather comical, if ya know... they hadn't almost killed us. Damn little buggers were fucking fast not to mention strong when it came to using magics.

I nodded summarizing the damaged we had received," How much time do we have?"

"... About thirty minutes or so before the Dark Hour ends." She answered after looking at her watch, the same one that Mitsuru had given all of us.

I nodded. "So what do you think Leader, should we aim for another Floor?"

"Hell Yeah!"

I wanted to do anything, everything to get my mind off of the Devil's Arcana. It's stupid and childish, but something about it just didn't feel right. Anywho, after Yukari healed us all up we continued upwards towards the next Floor, the source of the power energy signature that Mitsuru had been sensing.

"How many is there Misturu-senpai?" I asked carefully while checking out medical supply and testing my swing.

A pause... 'There's one, It's called the Rampaging Drive; that of the Chariot Arcana.' She answered us calmly. 'Shizuka, I highly doubt that the three of you are fully ready to fight this enemy, I suggest heading back to floor and trying again another night.'

I glanced at Junpei, whom flinched from Mitsuru's stern tone. "What weaknesses does the Rampaging Drive have?"

"It's weak to Zio spells, why do you ask?" Mitsuru replied. "What do you have in mind Shizuka?"

I sighed. "Is Akihiko is there right?" I heard the muffling of his voice in the background, I didn't want to show my other Persona to Akihiko and Yukari this early. Especially since I didn't want to come off as special anyway,"I acquired a Persona that has a Zio skill."

"Wait you ACQUIRED a Persona?" Yukari repeated, I ignored her entirely.

"Does that meet your satisfaction, Senpai?"

"... I can't stop you. However, if it becomes too much to handle immediate head back to the entrance floor, do you understand me?" Her voice sharp.

"Understood." Turning towards Junpei," Shall we Leader?"

"Let's kick some ass!" Junpei exclaimed pointing towards the general direction of the Guardian Shadow leaving Yukari and I behind. I raised an eyebrow in amusement before following after my friend not even paying the slightest bit of attention to Yukari whom murmured something; most likely another insult or somewhere along those lines.

It was a giant machine, with two thorns on each side of it's arms. It's head had a Yellow Mask, representing the Chariot Arcana while being carried by a wheel that had THREE LEGS. You heard me. THREE. AM I the ONLY person who thinks: WHAT THE HELL?

Anyway, this thing didn't look as tough as the other Guardian Shadows had been. Just having deranged cre-

WHAM!

I felt the bones in my body began to crack before hurling out small blood. My back slammed hard against the walls creating a small crater the stone laid beside me as I struggled to open my eyes and saw Junpei struggling to defend himself from the assault while Yukari stood back aiming her arrow at Rampaging Drive only before the arrow to snap on impact. Alright then, arrows were definitely out then. Cringing, damn it. "YUKARI!" I cried flinching as at the pain going through my body. "Keep your priorities to healing us!"

"R-Right!"

I felt my face shatter for a moment switching straight to Omoikane. 'How much SP do I have?'

SP or Spiritual Points were what we used in order to cast magic similar to MP from a Final Fantasy game the only difference is that SP was actually referring to our mental status; for example, using too much SP would result in us being absolutely dead tired and unable to move to just being overall sleepy.

"A LITTLE HELP OVE HERE!"

Oh... Right. "OMOIKANE!"

Small clouds formed from above the mechanical Shadow before small bolts emerged striking it without any remorse. I could see with the eyes of the mask as two sparks flared out short circuiting it before spinning around until it shut off. Laying there still.

"Now the time for an All-Out Attack!" Yukari cried running towards me with her bow ready to pierce the machine if necessary.

Junpei grinned. "CHARGE!"

The two of us lunged straight towards the open Shadow while Yukari following not to far behind us, fully really to unleash absolutely hell upon the creature. First off, taking out those GOD DAMNABLE thorns was the very top thing on my list to get rid of. Those things hurt like hell! I stuck my blade right through the middle channeling the strength of my strongest Persona through it, I gritted my teeth as I felt the pressure from the screws fighting against me in every way possible. I would have asked Junpei for help, unfortunately he was busy at the moment with aiding Yukari by taking off the other arm. Damn it... the screws on this guy were strong...

Oh shit...

The Shadow began to move again, it's legs stirred vibrantly before snapping out of the bewilderment it had been caught it. Sharply standing it up, the Shadow managed to knock off Yukari whom landed straight on her behind while Junpei had been thrown a few feet away. Me? Well, I'm currently clinging on the Shadow's shoulder hoping against hope that it wouldn't throw me off!

Junpei quickly whipped out his Evoker. "HERMES!" Oh Dear god to FRY ME-Oh... Me Patra, a barrier formed beneath my legs before carrying over towards Junpei and Yukari as it vanished. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, thanks." I grunted while staggering to get back on my feet. "Damn it way do I always get attacked first?"

Yukari glared at me. "Please, don't make it out like it's ALWAYS you."

"You can't deny that always seem to be aiming for me." I retorted before pausing and suddenly realizing something. Something so important that I feel like an utter idiot for not even considering it before. "Why the hell did even go for the arms instead of the legs?"

"Because the arms are more threatening?" Yukari snapped at me with a glare. "Duh!"

Junpei shrugged. "I dunno, I was following you example. Sorry bro," Scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Didn't think about it."

"No worries, Junpei. Let's just take out the legs, shall we?"

Junpei grinned widely. "Let's!"

Yukari glared. "What about me? I want in on the action too ya know!"

"You don't actually think I'd leave you out do ya?" Her glare intense. "What? I don't do it intently..." That was lie and EVERYONE knew it. I trust to Yukari to heal us just not to be attack while were in front, granted I really have no solid reason not trust with the exception of her being a total bitch. All things considered, she's also rather unreliable. Recalling the last time we were in Tartarus where she focused on healing me, with a minor wound while Junpei was rather serious wound and could have died if not treated properly. "ZIO!"

Once again the Rampaging Drive spin around before short circuiting again, leaving us to attack it relentlessly.

"HURRY!" Junpei shouted at the top of his lungs," BEFORE IT RECOVERS!"

I lunged forward, my mind filled with the utter intention of rendering this thing useless and powerless. Yukari's arrow shot past me going right through the skin of the Shadow, blood let loss in the air and the ground before I slashed the Leg Wheel off; watching it dissolve into nothingness. My body snapped backwards allowing my blade to cut through the chest of the Shadow while Yukari aided our leader in taking out the second Leg Wheel. I smirked arrogantly as I jumped back as the Shadow began to stir in it's wake glaring at it angrily.

I grinned mockingly. "Awww... Ya mad?"

The Mask's eyes flashed red.

"Too bad!"

The giant spikes on the Shadow's shoulders began to loose a bit... before, my eyes widened. Holy FUCK SHIT! Those things were attached with CHAINS!

"SHIT!" I managed to dodge one of them while Junpei slammed down hard on the other one, unfortunately the chains got caught into the Juzumuru sending it flying through mid air. Junpei stood horrified at the loss of his weapon and being defenseless.

The spike I took care of, yeah? Guess where it's going? Straight to Junpei. "LOOK OUT!"

The spike was nearing straight towards Junpei's chest before the Spike was thrown backwards by a strange pulse of blurriness causing it to slam straight into the Rampaging Drive's chest. I dashed over towards Junpei grabbing him by the collar and holding him down as the machine began to glow a bright white light releasing a giant explosion that sent the two of us a few feet backwards. Smoke filled the floor as I got up from holding him down turning towards the source of the explosion while covering my eyes and mouth.

"I..." Junpei began to cough through the smoke. "Is it dead?"

"Let's hope so, bro." I coughed through the smoke as it began to clear up a bit leaving nothing more then what looked like to be a Hand wrapped around in bandages while holding a strange stone. I blinked when I went over towards it and picked it up, the name whispering into my ears.

'Balm of Life'

'Was that you Orpheus?' I questioned.

I could feel my Persona shrug. 'Wasn't me. Maybe it was the mystical voice!'

Thanks Orpheus, just thanks. Shrugging I placed the item into my bag before turning towards Junpei. "You alright Junpei?"

"Yeah, thanks man!" Junpei grinned widely. He blinked," Huh where's Yukari?"

A groan was heard. "I'm over here!" Yukari was sitting there looking a bit painful as she got up. "The Shadow used a lightning attack on me, owwww..."

I raised an eyebrow. "A Lightning Shadow being weak to lightning, the irony...How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," Yukari admitted flexing her hand. "Man... That Persona Ability stuff sure does drain you..."

"Wait... that was YOU Yuka-tan?" Junpei question in shock, I raised an eyebrow at that.

Blushing, "I couldn't let you die Junpei!" Yukari stuttered a bit looking away. "We're friends right? Friends don't let friends get killed!" Huh... maybe she has grown up a bit. "Besides, this was YOUR stupid idea anyway. We should have just gone back after the last floor, so maybe you'd learn better then to try to be leader again!" I take that back, you have a long way to go. "I'm heading back, see ya!" Waving, Yukari went over towards the Portal Machine that seemed to be on every floor which had a Guardian.

I shook my head. "If it means anything to you Junpei, I thought you were an excellent leader."

"Thanks, man!" Junpei grinned, before looking serious. "And not just for that, but for saving me and letting me be leader. I didn't actually realize how hard it was being the leader, and what exactly it meant to be one."

I shrugged. "Yeah, it's not always a walk in the park. So learn anything from it?"

"Yeah. Don't rush into things!" Junpei answered with a grin.

**crack... crack... crack...**

_'Thou shalt has our blessings when choosest a Persona of the Magician Arcana...' _

Coolios.

"C'mon, we'd better get our asses down stairs before Mitsuru starts calling us," I said as Junpei followed right behind me. 

* * *

Urgh... Why do I do this to myself? Going to Tartarus and then having to get up early for a half-day, just not worth it. Not worth it at all. I ended up running to the two Gossip Girls, yes the capitalizations ARE on purpose BITE ME. Anyway apparently, the new bookstore called Bookworms just opened today. I decided to head on over and check it out once school let out.

I entered the store and DAYM... there were books laying in every direction and every shelf. It was like a Librarian's Day Dream in here, looking over towards the desk I saw an elderly couple standing there chatting with the kid from before. You know? The one I ran into at the airport and later on in Iwatodai? Yeah, THAT kid.

"...Welcome!" The man greeted me warmly, wearing a white shirt with a red and blue zigzag design on it. "What would you like today? We have fresh Mackerel..."

The hell?

The woman, whom I'm assuming is his wife gave him a look. "... Sorry, as you can see here, we don't sell shellfish." Ahhhh I get it, the guy's a prankster. Sound like my kinda guy.

"Excuse me!" The man instantly spoke up. "You're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, Right?"

I nodded. "Yep, it's my first year there. Big, but a rather nice school to attend." I noticed the kid looking at me with surprise, didn't actually think he'd run into me again? I suppressed a grin.

"That means you've probably seen the Permission Tree!" The old man declared.

I blinked. "Permission Tree?"

"Are you serious?" The man seemed flabbergasted by my response. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Not a day goes by that we don't think about that tree?" Huh... I guess I should go and look into it. "It was planted right beside the walkway in the courtyard." By the Gym? Okay, least I know the location now.

I nodded my head, thanking the old man for the information as I left the bookstore. As I made my way straight towards the Monorail I ended up stopping waiting for several minutes," You can stop following me now."

The kid stepped out of the Shadows. "...sorry."

"Nah,"I dismissed his notion away. "Not your fault, so what exactly are you doing here kid?"

"I wanted to check out this Permission Tree for Mitsuko-san and Bunkichi-san-"

I gave him a flat look. "That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing here? Are you close towards the end of the year for you?"

"... I was pulled out of school after what happened in October." The kid answered me truthfully, rubbing his arm. Shrugging the kid stalked over towards me.

"Want to talk about it?" I offered as I ended up paying for his ticket as well. What? I can totally be generous!

The boy stared at me for several moments before shaking his head. "... What's done is done." His voice flat. "You can't change the past."

"... Alright, Harry-san." I said.

He gave him a look. "I don't even need to ask how you knew my name," His tone bitter and cold. His eyes flashed for a brief moment before returning to it's original emerald green, I paused while stretching out my power and trying to sense the kid's Arcana.

Guess what? I can't even feel it there. It's like... it doesn't even exist.

The two of us eventually got to Gekkoukan High, and thankfully the gates where still open. Probably due to the fact that clubs and classes were still going on through out the day, which is very convenient if anything else. Grinning madly I draped an arm over the kid's shoulders, grinning ear to ear until he stiffed at the sudden contact. I carefully removed it as I watched him wave it off before heading towards the doors. Implications that were vibrating off of him wasn't helping my anger levels very much, hopefully it was simply my imagination.

"Shizuka, I thought you went home already?" Mitsuru greeted the two of us near the doors towards the gym. Raising eyebrow at noticing Harry," Who is this? A friend of yours?"

I nodded. "Mitsuru this is Harry, Harry this is Mitsuru. He's an interesting kid I meet a few days back with Junpei."

"Oh?" Mitsuru seemed rather amused at the prospect. "My name is Kirijo Mitsuru, the President of the Student Council. Please feel free to talk to me if any teachers or students give you any problems, I will deal with it was effectively as possible."

Wow, didn't know you were that kinda persona Mitsuru. The boy flustered. "Th-there's no needed for that Kirijo...-san..." He added hesitantly, guess he's not use to speaking with honorifics. "Potter Harry. Pleased to meet you." Bowing at her while a flaming face.

"if you say so." Why are you so amused Mitsuru? Your scaring me. "So what brings you two here?"

"Were hear to check out the Permission Tree,"I answered. "Ran into the owners of Bookworms and they mentioned the Permission Tree, so I thought we'd check out together." Once again, not exactly a lie and not the entire truth either. "Would you like to join us?"

Mitsuru sighed. "Unfortunately, I would be unable to do so. I have some business with Student Council this evening, maybe another time." Giving a nod towards the both of us, Mitsuru ended up stalking off towards the second floor leaving me with the kid.

Heading towards the walkway the two of us each grabbed a leaf from the ground before returning towards the monorail, end up meeting up with Akihiko and Yukari on the way there surprisingly. Akihiko decided to come along with the two of us while Yukari had declined saying.

"Urgh, the bookstore, no thanks."

Bitch.

Anyway, Bunkichi ended up seeing the leaf from the tree in my hand before ending up making a production out of it; not that I minded. The guy seemed extremely happy to see the leaf, as he inspected it closely before his eyes leered on me carefully.

"...Wait, so you didn't just come here to buy books? Did you just come here to show us this?" He asked the kid and I holding up the leaf. Damn, I see the glazing of tears in his eyes.

I nodded. "Well, you brought it up so I got curious, so did the kid here. So we decided to bring back a leaf, each."

"I knew it!" Bunchiki exclaimed happily. "I knew it from the start! Your a nice young lad!" Awww thanks, I appreciate that sentiment. "I've been meaning to go and see that tree for awhile now. But I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far..." his voice trailed off a bit, grinning sheepishly at admitting his own weakness. "That wasn't meant to be a pun-"

"Because stumpy is referring to a tree stump," I finished for him grinning widely. "Still funny."

Akihiko let out a snort. "It was clever though." The kid remained silent nodded his head.

"Very funny, dear." The old man said smiling as she placed some books on the counter.

The man beamed happily. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Mitsuko and myself, Bunkichi. If you don't mind would you tell us your names?" He gestured to Akihiko and I. "We already know Harry-chan's name." The boy's face burned again.

Not use to affection?

"Shizuka Yamato, please call me Yamato." Bowing politely.

Akihiko smiled. "Sanada Akihiko, pleasure to meet the both of you."

Bunkichi beamed again. "Then, we'll call the both of you Akihiko-chan and Yamato-chan!"

...what?

**crack... crack... crack...**

_'Thou art I... and I art thou... thou hast established a new bond... thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana'_

Another Social link?

Anyway, I ended up buying a book about Arcana's before heading home with Akihiko, whom seemed interesting and worried about Harry's strange behavior. Glad that I wasn't the only one who noticed it, but damn it that means I wasn't wrong. Well, hopefully the kid will be alright.

Now? Well, it's time to sleep! 

* * *

Sunday turned out to be relatively boring and uninteresting. I tried to watch that Tanaka Show, but damn it... the guy just screamed corrupted. Plus he sounded overall like a total girl didn't exactly help the matter, so I turned it off and went out with Junpei for a bit. Didn't head for Tartarus that night, apparently there's a barrier that prevent us from going onwards which struck me as strange. Didn't think about it much, as I ended up reading about the Arcana's, apparently the Devil Arcana represented learning from one's mistakes or learn to let loose. Hopefully it's the later rather then the first.

Monday with an opening speech. By the principal. Urgh, turned out to be pointless and on the edge of plagiarism, however that's not what has my attention.

"What?"

Mitsuru was standing there looking at me nervously. She had just asked ME of all people to join Student Council. "I heard that you help Fushimi-san, and you understand my situation. I'm asking you since you know what it's like being leader..."

"So does Junpei," I stated standing up for him when he wasn't around.

"Him as well. However, I have already talk him about it. His kendo practice conflicts with Student Council," She retorted. Damn it Junpei!

"Alright, I'll help out." I caved in with a forced smile.

Mitsuru smiled. "I knew I could count on you," she seems relieved. "... I've already made an appointment for you with a faculty advisor." What? "But you'll have to go to the Faculty Office on your own. I'm sorry I made arrangements without your permission, but I hope you understand the position I'm in."

"Pleading to my conscious. Evil." I stated with a grin on my face, causing her to chuckle. Ended up heading to the Faculty Office and talked with Ms. Torimumi about it before heading straight towards the Faculty Room during the end of lunch hour meeting up with the other members of Student Council.

As I entered the room, I gave a wave towards Chihiro. "Hey Chihiro!" I grinned as the girl in question blushed at the sudden greeting.

"H-Hello,S-...Yamato-kun." She corrected still looking down at the floor, however smiling at me shyly.

"Everyone, this is Shizuka Yamato." Mitsuru introduced me. "He's the only I've been talking about the past few days. He'll be joining us in Student Council."

I raised an eyebrow."Past few days, Misturu?" She simply smiled at me while her eyes were sympathetic.

"Shizuka Yamato, eh?" The guy with the black hair murmured his eyes locked me, with a serious gaze in them. "I'm Odagiri Hidetoshi, I supervise the Discipline Committee."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "F-Fushimi Chihiro, the treasure. But you already knew that Y-Yamato-kun..." Chihiro murmured quietly with a small nod. "S-Sophomore, and um..." she blushed again, damn it she's cute! "I'm still learning the ropes... s-so... please be patient with me, Yamato-kun."

"As long as your patient with me, Chihiro-chan." I winked at her as looked away smiling to herself.

Hidetoshi raised an eyebrow at our interaction. "... You must be talented if the President hand picked you..." Murmuring to himself eyeing me still.

**crack... crack... crack...**

_'Thou art I... and I art thou... thou hast established a new bond... thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Emperor Arcana...'_

Wow, two new social links in two days? Shit, man!

The next few days consisted of me helping out with Student Council while heading to the library with Chihiro, though I only ended up ranking up the Hierophant couple. I couldn't help but feel kinda a bad, ya know? Their son apparently died. Don't know how, still that's hard. The day after I got a PC came called: "Innocent Sin" though I have yet to actually begin playing it, between Social Links and practice plus homework and Student Council life has been pretty damn busy for me.

Thursday evening before I started heading home after hanging out with Junpei again, once more with no rank up. My cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked. "Shizuka Yamato, how may I help you?"

"Yamato-sama, this is Elizabeth from the Velvet Room. Could you please come come through the door located in Paulownia Mall?" Damn what was up with her? Elizabeth sounded pissed off.

I blinked. "Sure, let me-"

"NOW." The line went dead leaving me staring at the phone a bit taken back by her attitude. What crawled up into her ass and died? Anyway I ended up heading straight to the Velvet Room and what awaited me was not just Elizabeth standing there along with Igor, but two others. One was a beautiful blonde haired woman whom eyed me with masked emotions while the other looked like a male version of her; with short silver hair and yellow eyes. He wore the same uniform as Elizabeth except it covered his entire body.

"What's up Elizabeth?" I asked while taking my seat.

The woman glared at the tall man beside her. "Yamato-sama, my name is Theodore. Elizabeth's brother-"

_"YOUNGER _brother." Elizabeth emphasized while piercing him with a cold look in her eyes.

Theodore blushed. "Y-yes, younger brother. My sister has told me of your exploration of Tartarus, and I've become quite curious about the outside world. I... I've been wondering if you would mind taking on a few tasks for me? You will be rewarded of course, for your efforts."

"Seriously? Sure!"

The blonde woman looked at me. "Understand, however that these tasks will become more challenging as you continue to pursue them. Of course," a small smile appeared. "I have a feeling that you are not the type of person to run away by mere tasks."

"And you are Miss...?"

"Margaret." She introduced herself with a nod. "I am Theodore's older sister and Elizabeth's twin sister. It is a pleasure to meet a Fool such as yourself. I look forward to seeing how you complete the tasks that are given to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are some of these tasks yours?"

"No, it is not my fate to be assisting your or giving out such tasks." Margaret informed me. "I'm afraid that my tasks might snap you thread of fate and ultimately either harming your efforts through your journey, or worse." Well, that doesn't sound too pleasant. "However, I will provide you with advice and aiding in fusions when Elizabeth or Theodore isn't here." Wait, they GO places?

I nodded as I skimmed through the tasks and ended up selecting a few, I ended up returning to the Velvet Room that night after another expedition to Tartarus. Thankfully, everyone believed that I was just helping out at Bookworms that night since Akihiko ended up coming with me that day while grabbing the 1st Document and provided Theodore a Juzumaru along with a Muscle Drink as well. I ended up receiving an item called a 'Bead Chain' a healing item that takes careful of status effects and brings the person back to full health while gaining an awesome new sweater too. Though for the Juzumaru...

"What exactly is this?" I looked at the card that had three small fires in a triangular fashion.

"That, is called a Magic Card. It can be used to equip to a Persona," Theodore answered me while eyeing the Juzumaru with wonder.

I placed in the card into my pocket. "And ANY Persona can learn them... right?"

"Absolutely."

Sweet. Now, if you excuse me I have some Beetle Shadows I needed to go and kill. 

* * *

Chapter six-end.

Hierophant and Emperor have been established! Don't worry your Hermit SL loving folks, I plan on him playing it hehehe... oh yes. Also, yes I'm using Harry Potter, but don't worry. He isn't the ONLY character from another series (though STILL ATLUS) so don't go fearing on me alright? This was done for a reason.

Yamato's Status: Level 13 Fool Arcana. Personas: Orpheus, Apsaras, Omoikane, and Lilim.

Junpei Iori's Status: Level 11 Magician Arcana. Hermes: Cleave, Agi and Me Patra.

Yukari Takeba's Status: Level 11 Lovers Arcana. Io: Dia, Patra, and Garu.

MagnusRagnar: Yeah, I didn't realize that was the problem until you told me. I appreciate that, thanks! Oh yeah... I actually kinda forgot about the whole Chihiro-Dark Hour Dream from DropletOfSour. Anyway, I plan on digging in a bit deeper straight into Yamato's Persona Ability later on actually, so no worries. Hehehe... Kurosawa...

TiFu: Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so! Well, I'm trying to stay away from bashing and keep her into character as much as I can. So please bare with me.


	7. Monorail

Chapter Seven: Monorail

"Gee what the hell is wrong with you?" Yukari snapped sticking her head right in my face. I groaned mentally to myself as she placed her hands upon her hips, trying to look intimidating at the very least and not succeeding. "Where were you doing playing video games all night?"

I gave her a flat look. "Tired, sleep now Yukari. Night..."

"DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP!" She roared loudly nearly having every head snapped towards her general direction.

"Hey, leave'im alone Yuka-tan." Thank you Junpei for jumping to my defense. "He had a rough night," walk over towards us with a tanned boy not following to far behind him.

The guy eyed me with amusement. "Seems to mean you need more calcium and protein."

"Or more sleep." Yukari growled at him. What was with you exactly Yukari? Shaking her head," Your Kazushi, from the Kendo team, right?" At his nod. "Could you pass a message to Yuko for me? The girl's Archery Team's practice has been cancelled today due to our supervisor being ill. So, the field is free if she wants to use it."

"Oh! Thanks, I'll be sure to tell her." The guy, Kazushi replied with a smile on his face. He gave us a wave before walking way outside the classroom.

Junpei grinned. "Kazu is pretty awesome dude to hang with, same with Yuko-san."

"Yeah, Yuko's pretty cool to hang out with." Yukari admitted with a nod. I yawned loudly leaning back into my chair, damn it I slept through class again. "What are you so happy about?" She eyed my goatee friend warily. "Your grinning to happily today."

"Is being happy a crime now, Takeba-san?" I asked scathingly giving out a bored look towards her direction. "Anyway whats up Junpei?"

"Well Akihiko-san is at the hospital getting a check up." He answered. "He called me earlier to bring him something," Grinning widely even more. "Yeeep. He knows who to count on." Frowning," Just hope Yuko and Kazu won't mind me skipping today."

"I'm sure that they won't mind," I stated grabbing my stuff while yawning again.

Yukari glanced between us. "So what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E."

"Why did he want you to bring something like that?" I and Yukari asked unison, much to my horror. Craap, please don't let her get any ideas from this. "Well Archery's been cancelled, I don't have practice and Junpei's skipping. We all might as well go together, right?"

Junpei pouted. "W-wait a minute."

"...What?" Yukari's face screwed up. "Is there a problem?"

"W-well," Stumbling on words Junpei? "It was ME who asked!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Annnnd?"

"... I got nothing."

"Didn't think so."

The three of us ended up arriving straight at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, except I felt my chest tighten and my body become considerably heavily all of a sudden. Didn't help that I found myself unable to breath, maybe the lack of sleep was finally taking it's toll on me? Nah. Anyway the three of us eventually made it straight towards Akihiko's room, where I found the source of discomfort. A tall guy, I mean REALLY tall guy was standing near the door eyeing it with unreadable look on his face. Brunette hair, wearing a dark red coat and a bean. I didn't even NEED to focus on him to sense or feel his persona; it was already visible and damn powerful. It was so powerful, I felt my self chocking on it's power, the guy's Arcana was similar to Akihiko's and Kurosawa's; Moon and Hierophant Arcana's respectively.

"Umm... I... Is this Akik-" Junpei began as the door slide open to revealing the silver haired boxer.

Akihiko looked surprised to see. "What are all of you guys doing here?" He sounded rather pleased at our presence nonetheless.

"We came to see you." I answered with a grin. "Everything alright?"

"It's just here for a check up." Akihiko reassured with a smile.

"...Is that it Aki?" Tall, Dark and intimidating asked.

Akihiko smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"Tch." Sneering as he began to stalk away. "I don't have time for this shit." Walking past Junpei and Yukari, he paused turning his gaze over towards me. "You..."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah?"

"... Never mind." Dismissing me utterly as he disappeared down the stairs.

"W-who was that...?" Junpei asked a bit frightened from the experience.

Akihiko opened his mouth. "A friend from school... sorta."

"Bullshit." I interrupted glaring at him. "Who is he, really senpai?"

"..." Akihiko opened his mouth before I closing his mouth again. "... He's a Persona User. Use to be with Mitsuru and I, before leaving. Don't bother him, he has his reasons for leaving." Turning towards Junpei before I could ask another question. "You know how high the number of Apathy Syndrome cases have been increasing? he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it."

Not the truth, but not a lie either. Well played Akihiko, well played.

"Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked for?"

Junpei grinned at being acknowledge. "Of course Senpai," He handed over the roster straight to Akihiko.

"Sorry for the trouble," Akihiko responded as his eyes scanned over the list before nodding his head. "We'll then let's get going." Moving his arms all over the place.

"U-um, you shouldn't move your arm-" Protested our resident Magician.

Akihiko glared at him. "It's nothing," His tone was not unkind towards Junpei's concern. "I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training." Alright that is ENOUGH.

"Sanada-senpai." My voice cold while switching straight to Apsaras in order to boost the cold effect. "If, for one second you think I'm bringing you along to Tartarus with an inured arm you are SADLY, mistaken." I paused as he opened his mouth to protest."I don't care what you think, senpai. Your health is much more important, power and strength aren't everything." I went over towards the door. "You will remain as mission control UNTIL I or Mitsuru says otherwise. In the mean time, I suggest you do some self reflecting."

I walked away closing the door.

Did I overstep my bounds? Probably. Akihiko needed to learn though, hopefully the seed I planted would take root.

* * *

I ended up heading to Bookworms, just to get away from the others. Upon entering the store I noticed that Bunkichi was going through things here and there looking for something. I raised an eyebrow before making my way towards the counter.

"Looking for something Bunkichi-san?"

The man looked up in surprised. "How'd you know I was looking for something? Are you psychic?"

I snorted. "I wish, Bunkichi-san. What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"I'm looking for my glasses, no not my glasses." He seemed to be struggling a bit," My wallet. I can't seem to find it."

"I'll help you look for it." I offered as I made my way to the counter and began to search for it.

We searched and searched, and came up with absolutely nothing. Damn it, how hard it can be to find a frickin-

"Konnichiwa, 'ello!" What is that sound? At the door a blonde haired boy, whom I'm pretty sure that I've seen before came over to his chest. He had the brightest blue eyes that I've ever seen. "I found zis on ze ground outside. Eez eet yours?"

Holy shit! Bunkichi's eyes went wide faster then you could blink. "Wow! This is it!" He held his wallet like it was the Holy Grail before pocketing it. "I've been looking for this wallet everywhere! It's not a golden wallet, but I'm still happy to have it back."

"And that's all that matters." I interjected.

"True, very true." Bunkichi agreed with a nod.

"Sumimasen, excuse..." Why are you repeating yourself? "Aren't you ze transfer student everyone eez talking about?"

I groaned. "Why me?" The blonde boy gave me an empathetic look.

"I go to zee same school Gekkoukan!" The boy informed with a smile on his face. "I came 'ere from France to study aboard. My name eez Andre Laurent Jean Geraux."

"Shizuka Yamato, nice to meet you Andrew." I gave him a nod. I could have switched the conversation over to french but that wouldn't be fair to Bunkichi. "Mind if I call you Andre?"

The boy beamed. "Eezat is fine. Everyone else... Zey call me Bebe."

"...Why?" Andre shrugged hopelessly. Better find out why. Bowing," Hajimemashite, it eez nice to meet you. I work in the Home Economics Room everyday after school! If you get bored, come and stay for a bit."

Home Economics? Might be useful somewhere down the line. "Sure, I might drop in every now and then."

Andre smiled. "I will be looking forward to it." Waving as he left the store. "Sayonara, goodbye!"

Mitsuko chosen to make an appearance. "...Well, he seemed like an interesting young man." Way to be positive.

Bunkichi's mind seems to be elsewhere,"I thought I put it in my wallet so I wouldn't lost it..." He grinned. "Ah! here it is!" Revealing a car key. "I knew it was in here!"

"Dear!" Mitsuko's voice strained as her face went paler then usual. What was going on? "Is that the key for..." My body tensed at the tone of her voice, she sounded frightened.

Bunkichi smiled at her. "Come dear, you know what it is. It's the key for our son's car." ... I don't think you should have brought that up Bunkichi-san. "Seeing Yamato-chan reminded me of how thing used to be." His voice came somewhat dream filled. "I haven't heard the roar of the engine in a long time. How do I look dear?" Pretending to be driving the car wearing a wild smile.

"Please don't!" Mitsuko pretty much shouted making me jump a few feet into the air. "Why must you get into a car?" Everything about her became frantic and filled with fear staring at her husband with worry like something bad was about to happen. Turning towards me. "Umm... I'm sorry for raising my voice."Did I scare you?"

"A little," I admitted.

Bunkichi looked a bit uncomfortable now. "Our son. Remember what I told you? How he passed away?" I nodded. "on the way home from work, he got into an accident. He was hit by a dump truck driver who was drunk on the job." His voice old and tired, my hands tightened into a fist. "Yamato-chan, please punch me... punch me for being so insensitive. With all my excitement, I forgot to consider how my wife might feel. I'm such... such a..." tears began to roll down his eyes.

"It's alright Bunkichi, people make mistakes." I comforted him, which felt a bit awkward. "Besides, I don't beat up old guys, just the bad ones."

**crack... crack... crack...**

_'Thou shalt hast our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana'_

Bunkichi seemed amused. "A Hero of Justice are we, Yamato-chan?"

"Damn straight!"

* * *

Saturday rolled around the next day, and I ended up heading to the Archery room to get some Pine Fresh for Theodore, dunno why he wants it though...A loud slammed echoed through the doorway. Right around the corner was Setsuna glaring angrily at Ekoda.

"How DARE YOU!" He spat viciously. "Club funds are NOT supposed to be used that way, especially without the consult of the Captain, the President and the Treasure! I will not let you get away with this Ekoda-san!" Wow... Setsuna looked pissed.

Ekoda smirked. "You must understand, as an educator I must consider all students and..." his smirk became twisted. "Possibilities."

"I agree, looking at different options is necessary. Nevertheless, what right do you have to dictate things the way you want them to be?" The archer snapped back at him. "We are a Team, NOT an One man army. I will be taking this to the principal, rest assured."

"As if we'll listen to a delinquent like you." Ekoda sneered at him before walking away. "I highly suggest that you leave everything, before accidents start happening."

"Is that a THREAT old man?"

Ekoda walked away.

"Bastard," I stated making my presence known, feeling a bit smug at that fact Setsuna had been taken a back to my appearance.

"Yamato-kun? How long have you..." Shaking his head. "The whole time right?"

Not entirely. "What was going on?"

"Ekoda." Setsuna's face said it all, the pure anger in his eyes and expression was enough. "That BASTARD used our Club funding for a single person, how despicable is that? We are a team, not lone soldiers. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of team work. It disgusts me!"

That was a problem. Ekoda was an ass, didn't think he was this big of an asshole though. "Who is he... 'sponsoring'?"

"What do you think? Izumi Touya."

Izumi Touya, what can I say about him? He's an asshole through and through. Bastard thinks he's gift to women everywhere, he's good looking I'll give him that but really that's all he is. His intelligence is about that of a metal pole and strong as an ox. A regular jock stereotype. Fun.

"Are you going to go through with it? Telling the Principal I mean." It wasn't a question.

Setsuna stared at me, turning away. "Probably not, with my track record." Laughing bitterly while shaking his head. A smile appeared on his face. "Thanks for listening to me ramble. I'm sure I can solve this problem."

"You mean WE will."

**Crack... Crack... Crack...**

_'Thou shalt hast our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Devil Arcana' _

Your welcome, Setsuna.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you later. I have work night." With that Setsuna left.

What does he do for work anyway?

Anyway, I ended up heading to Bookworms and ended up talking with Bunkichi and Mitsuko for a bit. Turns out, someone decided it would be a good idea to tear down that Permission tree their so fond of, bastards. I offered to go and do some dirty work to discover whose bright idea it was. Ended up ranking up, not once, but TWICE. Damn it, these two deserve better then the treatment that their getting from the school. Maybe Mitsuru could end up lending a hand? I dunno, I just want to do something for them.

"Damn it." As the Dark Hour set in, I wasn't in the mood for anything or do anything at all. I was more concerned about Mitsuko and Bunkichi, and Setsuna too. None of this seemed right and I couldn't help but feel utterly powerless to do anything at all. What GO was my power if I can't help my friends? I slammed my hands on the desk in frustration. "DAMN IT."

"Hi!" Oh look it's Jailbait, haven't seen you in awhile. "How've you been?"

I sighed gazing at him tiredly. "Frustrated."

"Oh?" He seemed sincerely curious. "How so?"

"These Social Links... I feel so GOD damn USELESS. It's like the only thing I can do is talk and listen to them," I growled glaring at them wall. "I should be able to do something for them, none of them deserve to go through this shit. I know I'm sound like a baby, and probably throwing thing out of proportion... shit. I'm hyperventilating aren't I?"

Jailbait shook his head. "No, not all. It's common to feel like that in these types of situations. Speaking of which I've noticed you've linked several Arcana's."

"Yeah Magician, Hierophant, Justice, Devil, and Emperor. Quite a few," I answered.

The kid nodded. "One week from now, there will be a Full Moon." Why can I hear the capitals? "Be careful, a new ordeal awaits you..." Shit. Well, thanks for telling me kid.

"Are the full moons THAT important?" I questioned gazing at him curiously,not trusting the sound of my own voice.

The boy's eyes glinted in the darkness. "Yes, on such days you will face your great challenges. You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is off the essence. I'm sure your aware of that, of course." Such faith me, thanks kid. "I'll come see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now."

"See ya!"

An ordeal, huh? Sounds like fun.

* * *

What can I say about the week that just rolled by? Junpei and I have been training far more then usual, and I ended up starting a link with a girl named Maiko and ended up ranking up with Hidetoshi; his view of of school uniforms against casual wear. Honestly, I don't really have a major opinion, either way does it really matter? Clothes are clothes. They get washed and re-worn. Started the Chariot Social Link with Junpei's friend Kazushi, ended up running into him after practice our conversation basically consisted of talking about kendo and thus the link began. Nothing to interesting there people move along-

My cellphone buzzed.

it was _that _song. I knew who was calling.

"What?"

A pause. "Here I thought you'd never talk to me again." You sound so smug, bitch. "Listen, about what happened-"

"I don't think you heard me the first time. I'm DONE with you. Don't call me again." ending the conversation before it could even begin as I stuffed my cellphone straight into my pocket. I just wanted to go to sleep, laying upon my bed waiting for sleep to claim me. How dare she... how DARE she acts like nothing happened between us!

The sound of the alarm began to play loudly. Annihilating whatever sleep I planned on getting this night. Fuck.

"Whats up?" I asked once I got out of bed, yawning loudly. "Is it another attack?"

Yukari gave me a look and shook her head," No. But Akihiko-senpai wants up upstairs ASAP."

"Alright, give me a second." I grabbed my gear and began to prep for whatever was needed, I have feeling this was going to be one hell of a night. Changing out of my school uniform into something more practical and loose before heading upstairs and joining the others. Upon entering the room I saw the serious and hardened faces of Akihiko and Mitsuru,"Whats going on?"

"Where is it?" Junpei asked angrily looking surprisingly serious. "I'll rip a new one," threatening lowly. Well, nice to see that he has his head in the game. Though Yukari doesn't look too amused, then again when is she ever amused or in a good mood?

Mitsuru eyed us soberly. "We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus," informing us gravely. The three of us stiffed unison at the horror what had been presented to us. "We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big have to defeat any of them we find, quickly as possible. Most people don't know about the Dark Hour exists. But, if half the city is destroyed, there will panic. That must be avoided at all costs."

"I agree," I cut in. "Though just HOW did we not notice the Shadow sooner?"

Mitsuru looked away briefly before regaining her composure. "In other words," Junpei stepped in to save Mitsuru's behind grinning like a total fool. See what I did there? Huh? Huh?... you all suck. "We just need to kick it's ass, right? Count me in!"

"We can't go in there guns blazing, Junpei. We have to consider the people that may be located where the Shadow is, one wrong move and we could end up with another graveyard right in the middle of the city. Except no explanation!" I growled sharply, seeing the boy pale instantly. While taking note of Mitsuru's and Akihiko's flinching. "Any where is the Shadow anyway?"

"Its on the Monorail," Akihiko answered quickly. "Come on we-"

Mitsuru glared at him. "Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the chairman.

"Wha-!" Methinks that the boxer isn't happy about that. "Are you KIDDING? I'm going-"

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hinderance," She added the second part. Ouch Mitsuru, low blow.

Akihiko returned the glare. "What!"

"They'll fare better then you in your current state." Mitsuru continued calmly. "Have faith in them Akihiko, they're ready." Her words were soft and firm believing in them. Wow... well, my confidence just got a boost. Unfortunately Akihiko didn't look to pleased about it.

"... Damn it..."

I rubbed my forehead. Was he THIS obsessed with fighting to nearly getting all of us killed? "Relax Senpai, I'll have us covered." Thanks Junpei, I'm sure that will elevate his fears.

"I guess I have no choice..." His words trailed off tiredly giving me a pointed look. "Yamato, you're in charge."

... Of COURSE I am. Great. Well, I work under pressure better anyway.

"Alright, I won't let you down. Guys lets move out." I decided to take charge as I went over towards the door. "Where are we going to meet up Senpai?"

Mitsuru looked at me in surprise, before smiling. "At Iwatodai Station, I will join you three in a few. Now go!"

* * *

"Where is she?"

Yukari was pacing around while carrying her bow with a quiver filled with arrows, I could tell though she was worried about Mitsuru.

"She'll be here soon." Junpei reassured her like a child, cleaning his blade carefully his eyes on the steel. Just like Tartarus the entire place looked like it had just been through a bloodbath of battle, the stains and smell could be seen and reached from miles around.

Urgh, it made me sick.

"There's a Full Moon tonight," Yukari mentioned observing the sky before shivering violent. "But, it looks even creepier during the Dark Hour..." She shivered against holding her body tight.

I stood from the stairs looking at her. "Cold?"

"... No. Just... frightened out, I guess." She admitted trying to avoid looking at the moon. "I don't know why, but it always felt off to me. Maybe I'm just imagining things!" She giggled, probably thinking it was cute or something. Junpei instantly jumped up, as Yukari whipped her head towards him. "What? What is it?"

Junpei's eyes were etched upon the other direction. "... What... the?"

Holy shit.

It was Mitsuru. Riding a motorcycle. Not just any regular motorcycle, pure white with different gadgets that I have absolutely no idea what the hell they do but it STILL looks cool. Damn it... I want one now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized as she removed herself from the bike.

Yukari is utterly stunned by the awesomeness of the bike. "A Motorcycle...?" Was that a bit of jealous in there I hear Yukari? Shame on you.

"Listen carefully." Ignoring Yukari completely, welcome aboard the Anti-Yukari Group Mitsuru. Pleasure to have you with us. "Tonight I will be providing support from. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located in the monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

What?

"B-But isn't that dangerous?" Junpei protested, see? At least someone here has common sense.

Mitsuru turned towards him. "Don't worry, no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, including the monorails." Except your bike, it's special.

"But, your bike..."

"It's special." Mitsuru defended with a smug smile.

See? Told you so.

"Now if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately." Good, that way we can improvise need be. "Let's get started."

That's my cure. "Alright, let's roll out!"

The three of us managed to move along the tracks, observing the situation down below and around us. So far, there seemed to be no Shadow's out and about, makes me wonder what exactly what the three of us have gotten in into. Oh well, eventually we found the monorail sitting there.

"This is it... right?" Yukari asked hesitantly.

No Yukari, it is. In fact, that isn't a monorail it's a metal bunny. Of COURSE it's the monorail we're looking for!

'Can you all hear me?' Mitsuru's voice rang through our ears nearly making me cringe.

"Yes, we can hear you clearly." Yukari confirmed with a nod standing at an opening. "But, I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

Mitsuru seemed to disagree. "The readings definitely indicate coming from that monorail." We hope anyway, just wanted to add that. "Proceed with caution, and stay together."

"Got it."

Junpei grinned as the three of us began to climb up the stairs. "Hehehe... my Persona's just beggin' to be used!"

"Remember what we talked about Junpei," I chided harshly making him flinch. I felt a knife stab me in the stomach. Don't get me wrong I have faith in him however, this is different. We are not in Tartarus, we're ON a monorail with potential casualties, we HAVE to take this as seriously as possible.

"Let's head on in then!" Yukari declared being the first one on the stairs, before glaring at the two of us. "Don't. Look. UP."

Please, who would want to? I heard Junpei snort underneath me.

As we made our way into a compartment cart, a lone coffin stood there lonely. Junpei gave it a sympathetic gaze. "This poor stiff must be a passenger."

I shrugged, "He'll be find provided we... FUCK!"

The doors slammed shut.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I snarled. "We're trapped like mice in here. Should've guessed, it was way too easy to get in here."

"It must be the Shadow... it knows your there." Mitsuru realized breathlessly. "Be ready for anything! Proceed with extr-"

She was caught as shattering glass and sounds rumbled through the compartment nearly making it tip over, thankfully I was keeping my grip on one of the bars while Junpei landed comfortably on a seat and Yukari had the unfortunately luck of landing straight on her behind.

"What was that?" Junpei shrieked his eyes glancing everywhere.

I groaned, gripping my sword. "C'mon on. None of us can linger here anymore, Move out!" I dashed forward with Yukari and Junpei following close behind me as we went through the door and entered another compartment. No Shadows were in sight which unnerved me a greatly. "What compartment are in?"

"Ummmm... the 10th/11th one," Yukari responded quickly checking mentally pressing up on the right side of the next door and Junpei on the left. I slowly opened the door expecting to be attack, however once again absolutely no Shadows appeared. "No Shadows?"

Junpei frowned. "That's weird."

"... Something's not right." I brought up eyeing the sides of the compartment.

Yukari's eyes shifted nervously. "It's so quiet, it's creepy...AHH!"

A Shadow appeared in front of her making Yukari jump back in surprise, staring at it. The Shadow in question was a strange ghoul like thing with a book floating in cage located or, rather was the head of the Shadow it's self. It stared at us for several moments before hightailing it towards the other direction.

"... Okaaay then and the point of that was...?"

Yukari shrugged off the bewildered look. "Who cares? THAT thing is going to pay!" Before Junpei or I could even stop her, she ran forward leaving the two of us behind.

"Damn it Yukari,"I growled. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Or us." Junpei added sagely.

I nodded sharply, my patience reaching it's limit for the night. "Or. Us. C'mon, let's go after her like we always do."

'Watch out! Behind you!' Mitsuru warned us.

Too late Mitsuru, the two Shadows that attacked us resembled the one that Yukari had gone after. It was when I realized that they were trying to separate us! I slide backwards with my sword in my hand while Junpei stood barely an inch in front of me. "Damn it, just what we needed. More minions, think we can take Junpei?"

The cap wearing teen grinned sadistically. "Can we take them? Dude, can I use fire or what?" Good point. "Let's do it!" He charged forward first with myself going straight after him each of us giving enough space in order to unleash our attack. I sharply tilted my body on axis whirling my blade around as it tore right through the Shadow watching as the blood went slinging through the air and across the very windows, the pointed end stopping once finally tearing through the skin. Watching from the edges of my eye as the Shadow began to dissolve entirely.

Junpei simply went for the stomach of the Shadow and slammed it right against the side with his elbow, changed the direction of the sword and sliced it's head off. The windows broke and dripped on to the ground making me cringe. I sincerely hopped that the condition of the windows wasn't on our list of priorities.

'Hurry!' Mitsuru's voice rang in our ears again. 'I'm worried about Takeba!'

Your the only one Mitsuru, your the ONLY one.

"How far has she gotten?" Junpei asked ignoring the blood dripping on his shoes.

'From what I can tell she's a few carts ahead.' Mitsuru answered.

"Thanks Mitsuru. Let's go and save her ass Junpei,"I growled through my teeth as another three Shadows revealed themselves, another two of the same Shadows that just ambushed us while the third resembled a cross only with a scale attached the back of it; one side had blue and the other had red. "Get out my my way you BASTARDS!" My wrist snapped quickly as I quickly killed one of the Shadows before shooting up my leg and slamming another Shadow right into the railing of the monorail having the blood soak down the pole. "Bitch."

"Where do you think YOUR going?" Junpei towered over the strange cross-scale Shadow, whom seemed to tried and get away. The evil gleam in his eyes shined brightly. "Runnin' away are ya? I don't think so, nighty-night!" He jammed his sword straight into the Shadow twisting it until it dissolved into nothingness. However, his pants were drenched in blood much like my clothes. "Urgh, another pair of pants ruined."

I shrugged. "Look on the bright side, it's my turn to do laundry." I went forward through the next door entering the 7th/6th compartments with Junpei. "She's not here either. She's going to owe us if we live through this."

"Well if we die we could always haunt her in the afterlife." Junpei said rather optimistically.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you scared?"

"Ugh, yeah?" His sarcastic tone came through. "Though, at the moment I need someway of keeping us somewhat sane while Yuka-tan is doing godknowswhat with the Shadow." I wrinkled my nose as he cracked a huge grin while we stalked through the cart before he frowned. "No Shadows either, and no sounds."

"And that blast too is making me worried. What they're are people awake on here?" I questioned as we quickly raced through the compartment. If there WERE people on the monorail? I mean whose to say that the Shadows weren't using this Monorail as a feeding ground? or worse.

Junpei bite his lip. "Let's hope not man, I dunno about you but wouldn't Akihiko-senpai or Mitsuru-senpai would have known?"

"... Maybe, I dunno." I admitted going through another door. And there was Yukari standing there fighting off several Shadow's at once. "There she is." I leaped forward very annoyed and IRRITATED with her attitude as I ended up saving her behind by slashing a Shadow in half. She looked up at me in surprise before I glared at her. "We're talking later Yukari." My voice cold as ice as Junpei helped her up. An arrow shot past me destroying the cross-scale Shadow while the small pink hand-like Shadow resembling a miniature Dancing Hand from the 10th Floor of Tartarus was standing. "Enough of this." I didn't slash it. No, I was too annoyed. I merely STEPPED on it.

"D-dude..." Junpei seemed a bit taken back.

"Learned your lesson Yukari?" I asked not even acknowledging her presence.

She glared, a blush formed. "I was fine, thanks." Getting up and looking around as she began to wobble. "Wha-?" The monorail began to move.

_'Be careful you three!' _Mitsuru cried. A little late on that on Mitsuru!

"Wh-whoa what the? W-Why're we... moving?" Junpei exclaimed shocked at the suddenly development as I was.

_'It seems that the monorail is under the enemy's control,'_ No shit Mitsuru, even I could have figured that one out.

Yukari wasn't amused. "Whaddya mean 'it seems'?' Seriously Yukari, you have a brain. Please use it. The monorail began to move at an alarming rate with the three of us on it and only Junpei had the balls to say the one thing we all thought.

"Uh... This doesn't look god." Thanks Junpei, next up is sports.

Mitsuru's voice snapped us back to reality. _'If we can't stop that thing, it'll crash into another train!' _Yukari screamed in horror, I would like to say I was calm. However that would be lying. I was honestly to god shitting brick right about now._ 'Calm down and listen.' _

We're listening, lay it on us Mitsuru.

_'I sense a strong presence in the front car.' _Obvious. '_That must be the one we're after.' _Also obvious. '_You'll have to defeat it to stop the train!'_

Just as those words left her mouth, Shadows appeared before us. God damn it Mitsuru...

"What kinda messed up ride is this?" Junpei cried with frustration glaring at the two medium sized Dancing Hands and a strange table that wore a mask with weapons hovering just above it. I always knew furniture was evil.

"Mitsuru analyze the enemy!" I managed to dodge an attack from one of the Shadows while Yukari aimed her bow letting loose another arrow, piercing one of the Dancing Hands against the door. Junpei jumped over the table-like Shadow and slashed the other Dancing Shadow, letting it bleed to the floor.

'It's weakness is FIRE!' Mitsuru shouted.

"JUNPEI!"

"I'M ON IT!" He cried back taking out his evoker and pointing to his head.

"ORPHEUS!"

"HERMES!"

"BLAZE BURN BROTHERS!"

Yeaaah, lame name I know. But look at the pretty fiery it makes! Yes I realize how deranged I sound, bite me.

_'We're short on time, let's proceed!'_

No need to tell us twice!

_'We don't have much time!' _Mitsuru urged us. _'Run!'_

No need to tell us that! "HURRY!" I snapped at them as I raced through the compartment, ignoring Yukari's cries and Junpei's gawking. Upon entering the next compartment, my entire body frozen as my blade fell straight onto the ground as my own eyes bugged out completely. "...Shit..."

The kid...

Harry...

Shit. Holy fucking shit.

There he was sitting there, his entire face covered his blood holding the broken and mangled body of a blonde horse like woman his arms, cradling it closely to his chest. I could practically feel the horror and anxiety that was rolling off of him just by looking at the poor kid. I couldn't image what he was going through right now, instead I knew I had to get him out of where and somewhere safe. The Shadows already began to make advancements towards him as still remained still like a pole.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly picked up my sword and stared running towards the kid. Shit couldn't see them coming? "KID!"

The boy's eyes snapped up before narrowing, his body consumed by blue flames. The Shadows were knocked back by the winds that began to circle around boy, his eyes flashing until a image appeared above causing my jaw to drop then and there.

"A... Persona?"

"He-what the hell?" Thanks Junpei for basically expressing my thoughts on this matter.

"Oh my!" You two, Yukari.

A figure similar to that of the more humanoid Personas; ex: Hermes, appeared hovering above the kid like a guardian, he was wearing black tonic with belts over his chest while wearing a helmet over his face and had two shoes with wings on them. In one hand was a shield that resembled a mirror and the other was a sword.

_'Thou art I.. and I art thou... I am Perseus, Warrior of the Heavens and Searcher of truth! Together we will walk the path of justice!' _The Persona's voice boomed manly-like gazing down at the Shadow before waving it's hand. The first Shadow was slashed in half while another one exploded.

That's right. You heard me, EXPLODED.

The blue energy that surrounded the kid began to die as the Perseus vanished, leaving the kid utterly defenseless.

"What are we standing here for?" I shouted as Junpei and Yukari snapped out of it. I began to stumble a bit as I made my way over to the kid," Damn it we're speeding up!"

Harry blinked, utterly out of it. "W-wha-?"

"You okay, kid?" Junpei asked as he quickly made work out of that miniature little cupid, while Yukari took care of the small white glove. As the last of the Shadows in the compartment were dealt with Junpei held the younger boy up whom stumbled. The after effects of awakening a Persona started to kick in.

"I feel like my head is splitting open..." Harry admitted softly before his gaze landed upon the woman with blonde hair. "Aunt Petunia!"

I closed my eyes briefly as Junpei looked away and Yukari struggled not to cry. "... I'm sorry..."

"..." Harry held the body close before gently laying it on to the ground, staring at it distantly. "..."

I looked over towards the front cart. "That must be where the Puppeteer is, I'll go ahead. Yukari stay here and keep an eye on Harry, alright?"

The girl stood up. "Are you crazy? It's much safer if the four of us go together! We have a better chance of killing the Shadow and protecting one another if we stick together, Yamato!" The numbers were in our favor at the same time, Harry was a liability in battle at the moment.

"I..." The boy wheezed out struggling to breath and keep awake, his eyes blazing with determination. "Can fight!"

"..." This goes against my better judgment," Alright." I'm going to be kicking myself for this I just know it. "We can't stay here, let's go." I strode forward shortly followed by my three companions, Junpei supporting the younger boy as we made our to the front compartment.

A woman, a very GIANT woman was sitting there wearing a blue skirt over her nether regions. One part of her body was completely white and the other part black, over her face was a purple mask with the roman numeral for 'III'. By that logic she was the Priestess. Her hair was the opposite color of the skin that they were on, which I found weird though now REALLY wasn't the time to count on it. I gritted my teeth standing in front of the other three while blocking out Junpei's and Mitsuru's voice.

"Let's kill it."

And that's all we needed to do.

"MITSURU SCAN THE ENEMY! YUKARI TAKE ON HEALING AND JUNPE..." My voice trailed off as my voice hardened. "Help me KILL this thing."

Junpei glared at the Boss. "With pleasure." Taking out his evoker he pointed it straight towards his head. "HERMES!" The Persona appeared above him and unleashed fiery rage upon the Priestess whom simply shrugged off the attack and whacked him to the side, sending Junpei slamming against the wall.

"J-JUNPEI!" Yukari cried out pulling out her Evoker. "IO!"

The goatee teen groaned, feeling the bathing of energy on him. "T... Thanks Yuka-Tan."

"My turn," I declared snapping out my evoker while dodging an attack only to use Orpheus to unleash some Bashing attack. The Shadow snarled angrily at my assault not appreciating what I personally think of it's idea of 'fun' only to see it wave her hands making two smaller Shadow's appear.

'Reinforcements, how annoying!' Mitsuru commented with irritation. Tell me about it.

Yukari quickly snapped out an arrow, piercing through of the Shadows and attaching it into the thin of the Priestess, causing it to lash out manically. "JUNPEI HURRY!"

"I'm on it!" Junpei roared charging past the Priestess' line of defense before leaping up much like Beowulf and SLAMMING his sword right through the chest of the Shadow. Dragging the Shadow down as blood began to gush out of it like fountain.

I swung my sword wildly, cutting off the hands of the Shadow taking satisfaction as they dissolved. The lone Shadow tried to attack me only for me to rebounded it using my sword, I then switched my Persona and used Pixie, whom i retrieved awhile ago.

"RAKUNDA!"

A sphere of purple encased the Shadow as it shook violently before it went right through the Priestess turning into a purple solid orb that levitated in the air. I glanced at Yukari, whom nodded in response as we both respectively summoned Angel and Io.

"GARU!"

The green winds formed beneath the Shadow sending it into the air, before landing harshly upon the ground. The Priestess, on the other hand seemed relentless as it began to spam magic towards the two of us. I felt the cold ice wash over me. I shivered violently struggling to hold on to my sword.

"D... Damn it..." I hissed out still freezing from the attack. "Why won't it just DIE already?"

Yukari began to breath heavily. "Y-yeah, it's like it's determined to stay alive!"

_'THREE MINUTES LEFT!' _

Junpei leaped back over towards us after cutting through the Priestess, "Got any ideas, man?"

"... Yeah. One." I gave the two of them a hard look. "How do you feel like an Epic Punch?"

Junpei stared at me for several moments as did Yukari.

"Fuck. Yes."

I smirked at him. "Let's do it." I threw my attention at the Priestess. "Sorry, but your number is up!" Junpei and I dashed forward with Yukari whipping out her Evoker gazing behind us ready for action, as I let loose my sword cutting across it's wounded areas making it wail and vibrate viciously. Trying in vain to contain the blood it was loosing. "NOW JUNPEI!"

My Magician Arcana friend jumped on the Priestess legs just as Yukari unleashed a Garu spell upon the Shadow, allowing him to hover in the air for several moments. Junpei glared pulling back his arm and rolling up his sleeve before sending a powerful punch at the Priestess. Shattering it's mask into tiny pieces. Landing safely on the ground, Junpei grinned despite being covered in Shadow blood.

"How do you like THEM apples, bitch?"

I sighed. "That makes it what? Shadows-0 and us-Limited?"

"Pretty much!" Junpei stated walking over to my side with a grin. He blinked," Whats the matter kid?"

Harry blinked. Tiredly. "I... was useless the entire time," smiling forcefully. "I...it feels strange," He laughed a bit as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, collapsing. To be honest, I was surprised he was even able to withstand being able to move after awakening his Persona. Kid's got strength and balls. I'll give him that.

"Did we make it in time?" Yukari asked looking around, before sweating quickly. "We're going to fast!" Instantly gaining out attention, the kid being carried on my back. "We have to put on the brakes or else...!"

Mitsuru's voice cut in. '_What are you waiting for! There's a train up ahead!' _

"JUNPEI DO SOMETHING!"

He snapped towards me. "M-me? B-But I?"

"I have faith in you." I gave him a firm look. "Now go!"

Junpei stated at me for several moments before rushing a head and grabbing on to something, I closed my eyes tightly as a white light blinded me. Yukari's screaming piercing my ears and mind...

* * *

'Is everybody alright?' Mitsuru asked as I opened my eyes and noticing that we're all still alive.

Junpei's eyes opened. "D... Did we stop?" His voice filled with disbelieving and awe, realizing that we were all still alive.

"I... I think so..." Yukari murmured bewildered as a smile appeared, shakily. Her eyes danced with relief as a sigh escape her lips before turning her attention as Junpei, smiling briefly before turning away. Wait... was she?... Nah. Couldn't be. Shaking out of it, "Uh... ye-yeah, we're okay." A laugh escaped her lips. "M-my knees are shaking." Don't worry so are mine Yukari, so are mine.

"D-dude..." Junpei began his body also shaking. "I'm like drenched in sweat," fear does that too ya."How are you and the kid holding up?"

I groaned. "Alive."

"W-well... that's a good sign then!" Junpei laughed with a grin on his face.

'I'm so glad you're safe!' Awww I knew you loved us Mitsuru! 'I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end. I don't detect anymore Shadows, you guys did a great job. So come on home...'

"...Mitsuru-senpai?" I glanced at the kid.

'Whats wrong?' Her voice curious and grave.

I paused. "I think... we have a memorial we need to prepare for."

Mitsuru didn't bother asking question that night, in fact she and Akihiko had been surprised at us discovering another Persona-user. When I questioned Mitsuru about him and his now deceased aunt, she had responded that their presence on the monorail never came to her attention at all. I didn't know what the think of that and the mere thought of her unable to sense a potential Persona-user was a bit unsettling, even though I was fully aware of the fact she was unable to sense awakened Persona users; more research was needed.

Anyway sleep.

* * *

_Ring... Ring..._

Urgh... I groaned groggily as I got up from my bed glancing irritably towards my phone. Yawning loudly as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello? This is Elizabeth." How did you get my number? "I'm calling to inform you of a sudden change in Tartarus." A change in Tartarus? "I believe a path that was blocked is now opened." How do you KNOW that? "I thought you would like to know." Oh, thanks Elizabeth. "... I wish you a safe journey." Thanks!

She hung up. Still...

HOW does she KNOW my number?

Whatever, I don't really want to know how she got it. I got my skinny ass out of bed before having a quick hot shower and then changed into some clothes, yesterday really took a lot out of me. Everyone else, except Akihiko, seemed to be in the same mood as I was.

"Where you guys going?" I asked as I made my way into the lounge, Mitsuru and Akihiko both looked ready to step out for the night. I blinked lazily as I passed by the kitchen.

Mitsuru waved her hand. "We're going to the hospital to check on our new member." Your recruiting a pre-teen? Then again... "Would you like to join us Shizuka, he isn't a friend of yours. Is he not?" Her eyebrow raised elegantly as if she was trying to provoke me.

"Yep." Not going to let her get a rise outta me. "You wouldn't mind if I tagged along?"

Akihiko smiled. "Sure, the more the merrier."

"Awesome. Let's move."

Once again we are back at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, you know have I EVER mentioned how much I HATE hospitals? Dunno why, but I do. Though the white makes me remember this strange blonde haired girl and...wait! No! It's not what you're thinking! Really!

WHAM!

Owww... now look what you made me do!

"S-sorry about that!" I apologized as Akihiko struggled not to snort while trying to look a bit horrified, on the other hand Mitsuru's lips twitched with amusement. I scampered up off the floor as I stared at the young girl that laid upon the floor helplessly. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She responded with a huge smile on her face, dusting her clothes off.

I smiled. "Thats good. Oh! I'm Shizuka Yamato, a second year at Gekkoukan High."

"Sanada Akihiko, nice to meet you." The boxer introduced himself while sending a side-smirk towards my direction. The bastard, being smug about this.

Mitsuru nodded. "Kirijo Mitsuru. Are you certain that you're alright?"

"Yes, I am. But thank you for asking" She bowed politely. Her smile seemed a bit force and eyes held a bit of sadness.

"What's your name?"

The girl's eyes widened before smiling. "I'm Hasegawa Saori. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Chapter Seven-End.

Thus comes an end to the Priestess Shadow Boss, I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter. It was a BITCH to write, since I wasn't really sure what of to do plus I ended up taking a lot of things out of the chapter as well since I can save it for the next one. I've also been thinking: Should I move this to the MegaTen/HP crossover section, the Persona/HP crossover section or leave it in the Persona section?

MagnusRagnar: Well, original this fic was actually just a pure HP/P3 until I read SamJazz's "FES", DropletofSour's "Double Lustani Style" and your "A Fool name Fortune" the fic itself evolved and changed into something far better then what it use to be. The original design has changed a lot due to that, though many key elements have remained. So I personally hope that you will enjoy the rest of the fic.

Anyway you know the drill people, Read and Review!


End file.
